Cinta Kuah Ramen & Sebuah Pensil
by Sera Uchiha
Summary: ["Ah, panas!" kuah ramen itu tumpah tepat dikemeja putihnya - "Bolehkah aku meminjam sebuah pensil milikmu, Nona Jambu?" tanyanya] Kisah dimana seorang lelaki yang bernama Sasuke harus memilih antara cinta kepada kakaknya atau cinta kepada pujaan hatinya. SasuSakuIta-OOC-Chap 5/ending updated!
1. Chapter 1 : The First Sight

**Uchiha Story : "Cinta Kuah Ramen & Sebuah Pensil"**

_**Rate**_

**T (bingung mau dijejelin rate apaan -_-)**

_**Disclaimer **_

** Masashi Kishimoto ( TheKishimoto), maap om, charanya dipinjem dulu, nanti dikembaliin kok :3**

_**WARNING!**_

**Gaje, ribet, aneh, alay, lebay, Typo(s), kurang menarik :|**

_**Efek**_

**Serangan jantung, ayan, Flu Babi, mati mendadak(?) *abaikan saja, senpai~***

**Ngeklik FF ini, jangan cuma jadi readers gelap, karena gelap-gelapan itu tidak baik! Minta review berupa kritik & saran (dan pujian kalo mau :3)**

**HAPPY READING, SENPAI :***

**Salam GAHOEL, Author~**

* * *

**– Sasuke's POV –**

Ini hari pertama gue pindah ke Konohagakure. Sebelumnya gue tinggal di Hokkaido, karena disana sering gempa, gue putusin, gue dan kakak gue, Itachi, pindah kesini. Cuaca disini nggak terlalu dingin, dan nggak panas juga. Sesuai yang gue mau.

Saat ini, gue masih bingung mau sekolah dimana. Gue searching di Google, dan gue putusin gue mau sekolah di Konoha High School, salah satu sekolah unggulan di Jepang yang lokasinya nggak terlalu jauh.

Sedikit penjelasan tentang kakak gue ini, Itachi Uchiha. Gue sama dia beda setahun. Dia orangnya pendiem, gak banyak tingkah, dan lebih suka ngebaca dan ngegambar. Kata tetangga gue dulu, bedanya gue sama dia itu jauh banget. Itachi lebih murah senyum daripada gua(?) Ah, kata siapa! Gue jarang senyum karena sekalinya senyum, semua orang bakal meleleh! Mati karena keracunan nikotin dari senyuman gua *Lebay Mode: ON*

"Bang,"

"Hm?" jawab dia. Tanpa sedikitpun mandang kearah muka gue. Gengsi kali adiknya lebih ketjeh

"Kita mulai sekolah kapan?"

"Besok katanya"

"UAPUAHHH!? Bukunya gimana, Bang?" gue shock se-shock-shock-nya(!)

Itachi tuh idiot apa begimana yak -_- Adiknya bingung gini masih aja diem dan cuma bilang, "Lebay deh..."

"Pake aja buku yang dulu. Lagian, buat apa beli yang baru, ini udah semester 2, bentar lagi juga naik kelas, kan?" kata dia sambil ngelihatin gua dengan tampang anehnya

"I-iya, sih. Um, terserah deh ah~" gue udah kebakaran jenggot duluan. Eh, gua kan nggak punya jenggot -_-

-ooo-

Gue cuma cengo ngelihat ini bangunan sekolah. BAGUS banget! Lebih dari SMA gua waktu di Hokkaido dulu. Hmm.

Eh lupa, gue gak boleh banyak tingkah disini. Harus stay-cool. Remember, remember! Pasang emotionless bastard lo, Sas! '-')9

Sreetttt~ Gue masuk ke gedung sekolah. Segera mencari-cari kelas X-B IPA gue. Sedangkan Itachi, dia ke kelas XI-A IPA. Anak pinter, wajar dapet kelas unggulan -_-

**– Normal POV –**

"Sakura-chan! Apa kamu udah tau 2 anak baru disekolah ini?" tanya Ino

"Anak baru?" Sakura hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya

"Itu loh, yang 2 cowok dari Hokkaido. Astagaaa, ganteng banget!" jelas Ino dengan gaya, Ehm. Lebay

"Oh ya? Jadi pengen tau deh." ia menjawab seadanya. Karena menurutnya, itu penjelasan 'kurang penting'

"Pengen tau tapi kok cuek gitu sih?" tanya Ino berusaha membuat Sakura bilang 'WOW' (?)

"Ya terus aku harus main sirkus gitu biar kelihatan 'Freak'?" tanya Sakura

^^KRIIIINGGGGG! KRIIIIIINGGGGGG!^^

Bel tanda masuk telah berdering. Tanda pelajaran akan dimulai

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, sensei!"

"Ohayou~ Baiklah, kamu, masuk kesini dan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Iruka-sensei seraya menyuruh Sasuke untuk masuk kelas

Seluruh siswi diruangan rusuh dan histeris(?) karena kehadiran Sasuke. Sedangkan siswanya ber-sweatdrop-ria melihat saingan baru. Dalam hati, Sasuke merasa, "Gue salah masuk kelas apa gimana sih? -_-"

"Ohayou, minna-san. Perkenalkan, saya Sasuke Uchiha. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sasuke. Aku pindahan dari Hokkaido. Ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya Sasuke dengan masih memasang tampang santainya

"Sasuke-kun! Aku mau tanya. Laki-laki yang tadi bersamamu itu siapa? Namanya?" tanya Temari, siswi genit dikelas ini

"Ehm. Dia kakakku, namanya Itachi Uchiha. Dia dikelas XI-A IPA" jawab Sasuke dengan menempel(?) wajah jijik

"Baik, Sasuke. Silakan duduk disamping Rock Lee yang bermata bulat hitam itu" ujar Iruka-sensei seraya menunjuk Rock Lee

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, sensei" Sasuke duduk disamping Rock Lee

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Lee dengan ramah

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi. Cukupkah aku sebutkan sekali namaku didepan tadi?" jawab Sasuke

"O-ok" jawab Lee dengan pasrah

Sementara dikelas XI-A IPA

"Nama saya Itachi Uchiha. Kalian bisa panggil saya Itachi. Saya pindahan dari Hokkaido. Yoroshiku!"

"ITACHI-KUN!" siswi disini berteriak histeris

Itachi tak menganggap begitu serius. Mungkin, sudah biasa(?). Ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman hingga matanya menyipit. Ah, author semakin terpesona /nak

"Kamu duduk disebelah Kisame ya" ujar Nagato-sensei

-ooo-

Bel istirahat berdering, saatnya seluruh siswa sekolah menuju ke kantin! (y)

"Ehm. Sakura, kamu mau makan apa?" tawar Ino

"Nggak tau, nih. Bingung. Kedai sushinya nggak buka lagi. Hufffftt" jawab Sakura seraya menghembuskan napasnya

"Yaudah, beli ramen aja yuk? Kamu belum nyobain, kan? Aku yang bayarin deh~"

"Eh? Serius? Dalam rangka apaan nih ngebayarin makan?" Sakura tampak sumringah(?)

"Dalam rangka merayakan kedatangan Sasuke dan kakaknya, Itachi-oniichan!" jawab Ino dengan kobaran semangatnya

Sakura hanya menunjukkan mimik bosan. _Kenapa cowok tanpa wibawa itu menjadi trending, sih? _batin Sakura

Ino dan Sakura berhasil melarikan diri dari kedai ramen yang super rame itu. Mungkin karena kedai sushi tutup, kedai ramen jadi pelariannya. Hn

"Aw, panas!" lelaki berpostur tinggi ini kepanasan(?) karena kuah ramen yang dibawa Sakura tumpah ke kemeja putihnya

"Gomennasai!" Sakura panik karena yang ia tumpahi kuah itu kakak kelasnya. Kini, ia menjadi attention centre

Sakura mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari sakunya dan mengelap baju sang kakak kelas

"Sudah, hentikan. Aku memaafkanmu, Nona" ujar lelaki itu dengan lembut

"Ah, tidak, kak. Kemejamu masih kotor, ayo aku bersihkan diwashtafle" Sakura segera membawa sang kakak kelas itu menuju toilet

Ino hanya cengo. Cukup! "Sakura-chan, seandainya aku yang menumpahkan kuah itu ke Itachi-oniichan, aku sudah ber-modus-ria terhadapnya ;_;"

-ooo-

"Ayo," Sakura membawa Itachi ke toilet wanita

"Hei, ini toilet wanita. Kau gila membiarkan aku dipukuli para gadis disini?" tanya Itachi

"Gomen..." Sakura membawa Itachi ke toilet laki-laki

"Hn..." Itachi menyeringai

"Ada apa lagi?" Sakura mulai bingung

"Ini toilet laki-laki, kan, Nona?" tanya Itachi seraya menatap wajah Sakura. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya

"Itu artinya, kenapa kau masuk ke toilet laki-laki?" Itachi tersenyum seraya menahan tawa

Wajah Sakura memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Busss! "Aku bercanda, Nona."

Sakura segera membersihkan kemeja Itachi pelan tanpa menatap wajah Itachi

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Itachi ramah

"Sakura Haruno. Kau?"

"Itachi Uchiha. Panggil aku Itachi saja" Itachi tersenyum, author meleleh(?)

"Itachi Uchiha? Berarti dia kakaknya Sasuke?" batin Sakura

"Sudah, Itachi-onii... Maksudku, Itachi, hehe" ucap Sakura dan beranjak pergi

"Tunggu, Sakura. Kemarikan sapu tanganmu, biar aku cuci" ujar Itachi seraya memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura, dag dig dug~

"Hn. Jangan. Ini akan merepotkanmu," Itachi menatap Sakura tajam, "Ummm.. Baiklah" Sakura memberikan sapu tangannya

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Sakura" ujar Itachi yang berlalu seraya melambaikan tangannya

-ooo-

"Eh, gile! Boring amat yak sekolah disitu. Cewek ganjen sarangnya dikelas gua!" Sasuke menggerutu

"Haha, sabar, Sas. Aku juga begitu" ujar Itachi

"Resiko orang ganteng sih yaa.." penyakit Pedesionsis(?) Sasuke mulai kambuh, Itachi hanya tertawa kecil

"Muka lo kayaknya seneng banget, Bang. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Ah, masa?" Itachi mengacuhkan

"Serius. Lo suka sama siapa, Bang? Aciat~ Baru sehari udah suka sama cewek. Abang gue dah"

"Ih, kepo deh! Nggak, aku gak suka siapa-siapa" jelas Itachi singkat seraya menutup bukunya dan menuju kamar

"Huft. Ternyata dia belum bisa move on dari Konan. Tipe orang melankolis." Kau salah, Sas. Itachi itu bukan melankolis, tapi setia. Seperti cintanya kepada author(?)

-ooo-

Bel sekolah sudah berdering. Pagi ini, kelas X-B IPA mengawali pelajaran Fisika. Yep, hari ini ulangan harian

"Sas, lo udah belajar Fisika?" tanya Lee

"Udah. Hari ini ulangan, kan?" tanya Sasuke balik

"Iye. Yaudah, cuma nanya doang kok, senpai~" ujar Lee tanpa banyak bosa-basi

"Bagaimana anak-anak, sudah siap ulangan?" tanya Kurenai-sensei seraya menyusun kertas soal dan LJK ulangan

"Siap, senseiiii~" seru mereka

"Sebelum saya bagikan soalnya, kalian duduk sesuai absen. Nomor 1 menempati bangku depan pojok sebelah kanan. Seterusnya sesuai urutannya membentuk zig-zag. Mengerti?" jelas Kurenai-sensei

"Mengerti, sensei"

Sasuke duduk disebelah Sakura. PERSIS.

"Damn. Gue gak bawa pensil lagi. Yang dibawa malah penghapus. Mati!" gumam Sasuke

"Umm, Nona Jambu(?), boleh aku pinjam 1 pensilmu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura

"Hn?" Sakura pura-pura tidak mendengar. Jujur, ia tidak suka, bahkan tidak pernah meminjamkan barangnya kepada orang lain. Ditambah dengan julukan 'Nona Jambu' yang dibuat Sasuke itu

"Aku bilang, bolehkah aku meminjam pensilmu, Nona Jambu?" jawab Sasuke seraya menahan hasratnya untuk menoyor kepala pink gadis ini

"Tidak. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan julukan aneh itu." Jawab Sakura singkat, padat, dan kurang jelas(?)

"Errrrr.. Dasar pelit!" gumam Sasuke

"Apa kau bilang? AKU PELIT?!" Sakura memasang tampang ganasnya

"IYA! KAU PELIT, NONA JAMBU!" jawab Sasuke dengan ketus

"Dasar kau Pantat Ayam!"

"Nona Jambu! Gadis aneh!"

"Diam! Siapa itu yang ribut dibelakang?!" Kurenai-sensei membentak

"Me... mereka, sensei..." tunjuk semua murid kepada Sakura dan Sasuke

"Kalian keluar dari ruangan saya!" Kurenai-sensei mengusir

"Ta... Tapi, sensei~"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Keluarrrr!"

Akhirnya, Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari kelas. Namun, masih saja mengolok satu sama lain -_-

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar! Sekarang kalian tulis "Aku berjanji tidak akan membuat keributan lagi" dari atas sampai bawah KERTAS PENUH!" suruh Kurenai-sensei yang memberikan 4 halaman kertas kosong beserta bolpoinnya kepada 2 makhluk ini(?)

"Iya, sensei" mereka berdua hanya pasrah dan menuruti perintah sang sensei

Mereka berdua sibuk dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Sesekali bertatapan tajam, lalu berlalu~

"Aku tidak sudi sekelas dengan gadis aneh ini!"

"Aku tidak sudi sekelas dengan lelaki sialan ini!"

-ooo-

"Konan, bagaimana kabarmu?" gumam Itachi seraya memandangi figuranya

"Konan, apakah kau senang disana? Beritahu aku yaa. Bila ada yang menyusahkanmu, beritahu aku agar aku bisa membantumu,"

"Konan, aku merindukanmu."

Itachi menyudahi ritualnya itu (?) Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan

"Sas, sekarang hari Minggu, kan? Bisa antar aku ke toko bunga?" tanya Itachi

"Toko bunga? Mau beli bunga?" tanya Sasuke yang pura-pura, ehm. Bloon :p

"Beli baju! Ya iyalah beli bunga, Sasuuuuu. Aku udah lama gak ke makamnya Konan" jawab Itachi seraya tersenyum

Senyuman palsu Itachi itu membuat nafsu makan Sasuke hilang. Ia menaruh sendok dengan keras, "Bisa gak sih lo move on dari cewek mati itu?!"

Plaakkkk.

"Kalo kamu memang nggak mau antar aku ke toko bunga, bilang, Sas! Tak perlu menyebut gadisku seperti itu! Kamu gak tau bagaimana perasaan kehilangan orang yang dicinta! Jangan cuma bisa teori, BOCAH!" Itachi melempar sendoknya ke meja. Duo Uchiha ini bertengkar. Tidak biasanya Itachi semarah ini kalau seseorang tidak mengungkit masa lalunya. Itachi memang takut dengan 'Flashback'

Itachi pergi meninggalkan rumah. Sementara Sasuke berkaca-kaca seraya memegang pipinya yang memerah, "Gomen.."

Sasuke meraih jaket dan kunci mobilnya dan segera menyusul Itachi yang lebih dahulu pergi. Sekesal-kesalnya Sasuke, ia tidak akan tega melihat kakaknya itu pergi sendiri

Singkat cerita, Konan adalah sahabat kecil Itachi. Ia sangat sayang kepada Konan hingga rasa cinta ia biarkan tumbuh dihatinya,

***Flashback Mode: ON***

"Konan, bertahan! Bertahan! Kamu harus kuat!" sedari tadi, Itachi mondar-mandir didepan pintu ruang ICU. Air matanya pun menetes,

"Aku gak mau kehilangan kamu" lirih Itachi yang terjatuh ke lantai

"Bagaimana keadaan Konan, Dok?" Itachi segera menghampiri dokter yang baru keluar dari ruangan Konan

Dokter menggeleng pasrah, "Hmm.., kanker otak. Tidak ada harapan lagi. Keadaannya melemah sejak dilarikan kesini" jelas dokter

"Yang kuat, Chi. Bantu dengan doa, kami semua telah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan kami" Dokter pun pergi meninggalkan Itachi

Mungkin, kalian semua bertanya-tanya, "Dimana orang tua Konan?" Konan & Itachi yatim piatu sejak kecil

Itachi masuk ke ruangan Konan, "Konan.., jangan tinggalin aku" Itachi duduk disamping Konan yang lemah tak berdaya

"Gomennasai, Itachi-kun... Aku udah gak kuat..., kamu harus relain aku" lirih Konan

"Konan, aku cinta sama kamu!"

Konan tersenyum, "Aku juga."

"Uhuk uhuk!" Konan batuk-batuk dengan berdahak darah. Itachi mengepalkan tangannya keras hingga uratnya terlihat (?) Betapa kejamnya dunia ini, batinnya

"Waktunya sudah datang, Itachi-kun. Sa... yo.. na.. ra..." Konan pun memejamkan matanya yang tidak akan terbuka lagi

"Konaaannnnn!" Itachi menangis disamping tubuh lemah Konan

***Flashback Mode: OFF***

Sepeninggal Konan setahun lalu, Itachi masih menutup rapat hatinya. Dan juga tetap dingin dengan yang namanya 'cinta'

Sasuke mengehentikan mobilnya didekat trotoar dimana Itachi berjalan,

"Itachi-oniichan. Gue minta maaf, gue gak bermaksud bikin lo sedih" lirih Sasuke

"Tapi hati gue sakit, Sas. Dengan gampang lo sebut Konan kayak gitu. Sakit hati gue, SAKIIIITTT~" lirih Itachi

Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh _aniki_nya itu. "Gue janji, gue bakal jaga mulut sesat gue ini! Gue janjiiii!"

:') Cukup adegan terharunya, saya tidak dibayar untuk ini (?) /plak/

Itachi pun masuk ke mobil bersama Sasuke. Menuju ke toko bunga langganannya,

"Selamat datang di Pink Florist! Mau..."

"Itachi-kun?!"

* * *

Arigatou Gozaimasu buat yang udah mati-matian buat baca chapter 1 yang gaje high level ini ^^ Minta **REVIEW**nya juga yaahhh~


	2. Chapter 2 : The Triangle Love

**Judul : Cinta Kuah Ramen & Sebuah Pensil (Chapter 2)**

**Rate : T**

**Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, and other characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cinta Kuah Ramen & Sebuah Pensil © Sera~Uchiha**

**WARNING : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Alay, Lebay, Ngeselin, Typo(s), DSB.**

**EFEK : Mata copot, jantung bochor, kepala lepas sama badan, mati mendadak/? *abaikan, minna._.***

**BAHASA INDONESIA**

**Summary : ["Ah, panas!" kuah ramen itu tumpah tepat dikemeja putihnya - "Bolehkah aku meminjam sebuah pensil milikmu, Nona Jambu?" tanyanya] Kisah dimana seorang lelaki yang bernama Sasuke harus memilih antara cinta kepada kakaknya atau cinta kepada pujaan hatinya.**

**Ngeklik FF ini, jangan cuma jadi readers gelap, karena gelap-gelapan itu tidak baik! Minta review berupa kritik & saran (dan pujian kalo mau :3)**

**HAPPY READING, SENPAI :***

**Salam GAHOEL, Author~**

* * *

"Selamat datang di Pink Florist! Mau..."

"Itachi-kun?!" pekik gadis berambut merah muda itu

"Hei, kau! Kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Itachi ramah seraya menghampiri gadis yang ternyata Sakura itu

"Umm, ini toko bunga milik ayahku, ayahku sedang sakit, jadi aku yang menjaganya. Oh ya, kau.. Ingin membeli bunga apa?" Sakura dengan semangat melayani Itachi

"Aku ingin beberapa bunga yang menurutmu cocok untuk orang yang kau cinta" jelas Itachi

"Souka? Bunga untuk pacarmu?"

"Ya. Pacar tengah ada dialam lain" jawab Itachi dengan lirih

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "Gomennasai, Itachi-kun"

"Haha, tidak apa-apa kok, cepat ya. Aku tak punya banyak waktu, takut keburu siang,"

"Aku akan membayarmu 2 kali lipat!" sambungnya. Sakura sumringah dan dengan cepat memilih bunga yang masih segar dan harum

"Ini. Ada yang bisa dibantu lagi?" ucap Sakura seraya memberikan sebucket bunga

"Eh, kok kamu?!" Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan menunjuk ke arah Sakura dengan tampang antara-nyata-dan-tidak-nyata ._.

Sakura mengacuhkan Sasuke, _sial kenapa harus bertemu makhluk mirip pantat ayam ini!_

"Tidak. Terima kasih ya. Sampai berjumpa lagi" Itachi memberikan selembar kertas bernominal 100.000, tanpa meminta kembalian. Tajir~

Sasuke masih cengo. Itachi segera menarik tangannya, "Ayo"

Mereka pun meninggalkan Pink Florist dan segera menuju ke pemakaman

Sesampainya disana, seperti biasa Sasuke harus menunggu-diam-bosan-kepanasan selama 1 jam lebih, mendengarkan kakaknya berbicara kepada pacarnya yang TIDAK NYATA ._.

"Ayo, Sas." Ujar Itachi

"Hah? Cepet banget. Baru 20 menitan loh"

"Yaudah, aku balik lagi deh!"

"Yeh, jangan! Udah ayo!" Sasuke pasrah -_-

-ooo-

Seperti biasa, dipagi hari (dimana kelas masih sepi), Sasuke datang ke sekolah dan duduk dibangku paling depan (padahal bukan bangku miliknya), katanya sih buat nunjukkin ke-KECE-an dia gichu(?)

"Apaan lihat-lihat?" tanya Sasuke ketus

"Jih, siapa yang ngelihatin! Pede banget!" jawab Sakura yang tak kalah ketusnya ._.

"Jangan bohong! Orang daritadi mondar-mandir ngelihatin. Ngefans sama aku?" yeah, penyakit PEDESIONSIS Sasuke kambuh

" .CHAIR, CHICKEN ASS!" ketus Sakura dengan tampang tidak nyatanya (?)

"Souka? Duduk dulu gih ditempatku. Kalau sudah bel, aku akan pindah. Ok?" Sasuke mengedipkan mata sebelah kirinya

"TIDAK." Jawab Sakura dengan singkat, kurang padat, dan kurang jelas (?)

"Yaudah, aku juga nggak mau"

"Pindah!"

"Gak mau!"

"Pindah, pantat ayam!"

"Gak mau, nona jambu!"

"Iiihhh! Pindah!"

"Iiihhh! Gak mau!" bayangkan, dibagian ini, Sasuke bicara dengan nada 'chucok' ._.

"Piinndaaahhhh!~" Sakura berteriak seraya menarik tangan Sasuke

/GUBRAAAKKKK~/ Yang terjadi malah mereka berdua saling bertindihan (jangan ngeres-_-) terjatuh

Mereka berdua 'mengeblank'. Bukannya bangkit, malah saling bertatapan mata. Dag dig dug, DUAARR(?). Dalam hati Sakura, ia ingin bicara, "SESEORANG CULIK AKU SEKARANG!" yep, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus, BUS!

Tak lama, Sasuke tersenyum kecut, "Sakit tau!" bisiknya :p

Sakura segera bangkit dengan ekspresi 'jijik', dalam hatinya ia berkata, "Aku merasa kotor T^T" (?) /author dipenjarain karena tidak sesuai rating ._./

Sasuke pun pindah dengan gaya yang masih santai. Sementara Sakura panik sendiri, antara malu, marah, senang(?), deelel~

Sepanjang pelajaran, Sakura menjadi tidak konsen. Setiap ditanya gurunya, ia menjadi seperti anak kehilangan ibunya, LING LUNG! _Ayolah Sakura Haruno, lupakan kejadian bodoh tadi!_ Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri

Sesekali, Sakura menatap kearah Sasuke dengan gemetar dan pipi yang memerah, Sasuke membalasnya dengan kedipan genitnya ;)

-ooo-

Pelajaran telah usai. Murid-murid Konoha High School pun berhamburan keluar. Termasuk Sakura. Masih panik? Ya. Sepertinya dia mulai lapar(?) Tidak, author bercanda -_-v

"Ayolah, keluar dari pikiranku! Dasar kau pantat ayam terkutuk! Keluar keluar!" gumam Sakura seraya memukul-mukul dahinya. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang (baca: deg-deg-an). Makanya, minum K*piko White Coffee, gak bikin deg-deg-an (?)

Sakura hendak naik angkutan umum. Sudah pasti harus menyeberang jalan,

"Duh, sudah jam 3 sore. Aku takut ada apa-apa dengan ayah!" kata Sakura. Ia menyeberang tanpa hati-hati

"Awas!" seseorang berada dihadapan Sakura dan menghentikan laju truk yang nyaris menabrak Sakura. Orang itu menunduk, lalu menatap mata Sakura

"Itachi-kun?" Sakura menganga, pipinya memerah. Itachi segera membantu Sakura bangkit,

"Masuk ke mobilku" ujar Itachi

"Tidak!" Sakura menolak

"Cepat masuk!" Itachi dengan paksa mendorong Sakura masuk ke mobilnya

"Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu!" Itachi bersiap menyetir mobilnya menuju rumah Sakura

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada percakapan antara mereka berdua. Hening. Hingga akhirnya,

"Kau kenapa menangis, Sakura-chan? Apa aku terlalu keras padamu? Gomen!" ucap Itachi yang masih fokus kejalan

Handphone Itachi berdering, seseorang menelepon

_"Sasuke, kau pulang naik taksi bisa, kan? Aku masih mengantar Sakura. Ok? Gomen.."_ tanpa bicara panjang lebar kepada Sasuke, ia segera memutus sambungan telepon

"Bahkan kau meninggalkan adikmu demi aku yang ..."

"Diam. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Nona Sakura"

"Ayahku sakit. Aku takut sesuatu buruk terjadi padanya..." lirih Sakura

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu"

Sakura segera memakai sabuk pengamannya. Itachi menancap gas dan mempercepat laju mobilnya. Itachi memang lelaki paling peka~

-ooo-

"Ayah!" Sakura menjerit tercengang melihat ayahnya tersungkur dilantai

Sakura segera berlari menuju ayahnya, "Itachi-kun, bantu aku"

Itachi membantu Sakura membopong ayahnya keatas kasur

"Sa-ku-ra..." lirih ayahnya

"Apa ayah? Ayah, kumohon bertahanlah, ini semua salahku. Aku pulang telat! Aku memang bodoh, Ayah!" Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Menangis

Itachi hanya diam mematung dibelakang Sakura. Ia tak berani menyentuh Sakura sedikitpun, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ini. Matanya pun turut berkaca-kaca. Teringat bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang dicinta. Itachi mengingat dimana ia menangis tak ingin kehilangan Konan.

"Kau..." ayah Sakura menunjuk kearah Itachi

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu, Oji-sama?" tanya Itachi mendekati ayah Sakura

"Aku menitipkan Sakura padamu, anak muda... Jaga dia baik-baik.., bila ia membangkang, tampar dia.." pesan ayah Sakura seraya tesenyum

Itachi bersimpuh disamping kasur ayah Sakura, "Ya, Oji-sama. Aku akan melakukannya!"

Ayah Sakura mengelus kepala Itachi lembut, lalu memejamkan matanya, "AYAAAAAHHHH!" Sakura berteriak histeris, "Ayah, kembali, ayah, jangan pergi dariku! AYAH!"

Itachi memeluk erat tubuh Sakura yang melemah dan menenangkannya. Itachi ikut menangis, "Tenang, Sakura-chan!"

-ooo-

Malam harinya, setelah ayah Sakura dikebumikan, Itachi pulang kerumahnya. Ia melihat sepotong roti diatas meja makan dan Sasuke yang terbaring di sofa depan televisi. Ia tersenyum.

"Gomen, Sasuke." Itachi menuju kamar Sasuke untuk mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti adik kesayangannya itu, "Oyasumi. Mimpi indah~" bisik Itachi

Itachi menulis pesan singkat dan menempelkannya di pintu lemari es. "Maaf, aku harus menemani Sakura."

-ooo-

Tok tok tok. Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

"Ow, tidak dikunci. Tapi, apakah ini tidak sopan memasuki kamar wanita? Biarlah, aku khawatir dengannya." gumam Itachi seraya membawa nampan berisi dua potong roti dan segelas susu untuk sarapan Sakura

Ia masuk kekamar Sakura yang bernuansa pink itu. "Sakura-chan."

Ia melihat bantal dan kasur Sakura yang basah. Ingat! Bukan karena mengompol atau _membuat pulau_. Mata Sakura yang sembab membuat Itachi berasumsi bahwa Sakura menangis semalaman

"Badannya panas." Itachi segera membawa Sakura menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat

-ooo-

"Ada apa, Itachi?" tanya Sasuke seraya menghampiri Itachi yang duduk didepan ruang bara

"Sakura sakit" jawab Itachi singkat

"Souka? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Sasuke tampak sedikit panik

Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Duduklah. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya"

"Kemarin, Sakura nyaris tertabrak truk. Aku menyelamatkannya, dan mengantarnya pulang. Diperjalanan, ia menangis ..." Itachi menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir

Sasuke tercengang. Sebenarnya, matanya ingin meneteskan air mata, namun, GENGSI LHA YAW~

"Lalu, kau dari kemarin hingga sekarang tidak pulang-pulang karena menemaninya? Kau peduli sekali padanya..." ujar Sasuke

"Kau... Mencintainya?" tanya Sasuke. Euh, KEPO!

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat, Sasuke. Kau bisa memperkeruh suasana"

"Gomen" entah kenapa, Sasuke menjadi merasa sesuatu aneh. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit begitu tahu keadaan Sakura yang sebenarnya. Apakah, Sasuke mulai simpatik kepada Sakura? Entahlah~

Dokter keluar dari ruangan. Dengan percaya diri, Sasuke berdiri dan menanyakan keadaan Sakura,

"Sakura mengalami depresi berat dan kelelahan. Sepertinya, ia hanya butuh istirahat banyak. Dan jangan sampai membuatnya sedih" jelas Dokter

"Oh ya, ini resep yang harus ditebus untuk obat-obat Sakura. Permisi" Dokter menyerahkan selembar kertas dengan tulisan yang hanya bisa dibaca apoteker itu

"Biar aku yang ke apotek" ucap Sasuke, Itachi mengangguk

Itachi masuk ke ruangan Sakura, "Itachi-kun, maaf aku telah banyak menyusahkanmu" lirih Sakura

"Tidak, Sakura-chan. Anggap saja ini semua sebagai janjiku kepada ayahmu" ujar Itachi seraya tersenyum

"Sakura, jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Kau tak sepenuhnya kehilangan, masih ada aku yang bersedia menggantikan posisi ayahmu. Aku yang akan menjagamu," bisik Itachi seraya menggenggam erat tangan Sakura

"Lebih baik, kau istirahat saja. Aku menyuruh Sasuke untuk menghubungi temanmu. Tenang, temanmu akan menjaga rumahmu. Bila terjadi apa-apa, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab penuh" sambungnya

"Istirahatlah. Jangan banyak bicara dulu" Itachi menarik selimut Sakura dan menyelimutinya. Sakura tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke masuk ke ruang inap Sakura dengan membawa sekresek berisi obat-obatan. Langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat Itachi duduk (dan tertidur) disamping Sakura seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura. Pyaaarrr! Sasuke merasa hatinya tengah hancur berkeping-keping. Ya, cemburu buta

"Ada apa dengan aku ini. Hey, sadar Sasuke!" Sasuke melangkah mundur, menjauhi mereka (Itachi dan Sakura)

"Ternyata benar kalau Itachi menyukai Sakura..." lirih Sasuke

"Aduh, kenapa aku peduli banget, sih!"

-ooo-

Sasuke kehujanan. Ia pun segera menuju kamar mandi. Untuk apa? Ya mandi lah -_- /author kehabisan kata-kata/

Ia duduk disamping ranjangnya. Merenungi semua yang telah terjadi, "Cepat."

_Mengapa semua ini begitu cepat? Mengapa aku harus pindah ke Konoha dan sekolah di Konoha High School? Kenapa aku harus berada dikelas X-B IPA? Dan…, kenapa aku harus mengenal nona jambu itu? Kenapa, kenapa, dan kenapa? Kenapa…, aku harus jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang dicintai kakakku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membohongi hatiku. Ya, aku cemburu, aku ingin menjadi yang berada disamping Sakura. Menggenggam tangannya erat dan membisikkan janji-janji manis ke telinganya…_

_Sepertinya, aku harus menarik kata-kataku. Kenapa aku sampai jatuh cinta pada nona jambu? Apakah dia cantik? Tidak juga. Cerdas? Setahuku, juga tidak. Seksi? Yang ini apalagi, SANGAT MUSTAHIL. Yang jelas, dia berbeda. Ia tak seperti siswi kebanyakan. Cuek, pendiam, dan protektif terhadap dirinya sendiri, ya, itulah karakter yang menyebabkan aku mengagumi sosokmu, Sakura Haruno…_

_Aku mengingat beberapa minggu lalu, ketika aku dan kau diusir dari kelas dan tidak mengikuti ulangan karena ejekan "Nona Jambu" & "Pantat Ayam". Haha, lucu sekali…_

_Aku galau? Kupikir, iya_

_Apa ini yang namanya CINTA? Sebegitu rumitkah cinta itu? Atau sePAHIT inikah cinta itu?_

Sasuke bergumam dalam hatinya seraya mengelilingi kamar Itachi. Nuansa yang berbeda. Semua serba kebiruan. Ia pun menuju ke rak-rak bukunya. Tersusun rapi novel, komik, buku dongeng, buku pelajaran, bahkan ada buku yang pernah ia tulis sendiri. _Betapa hebatnya sosok Itachi Uchiha, berbeda jauh sepertiku_. Batinnya.

Sasuke mengambil album foto milik Itachi. Mungkin, bila ada Itachi, ia segera mengusir Sasuke. Ia paling tidak suka jika privasinya diusik-usik. Dan ini saat yang tepat untuk Sasuke, hohoho!

"Aw" rintih Sasuke, tangannya tersayat bagian tajam kertas album. Tepat berada di album masa kecil Itachi dan Konan

"Ya. Itachi. Aku harus merelakan Sakura untuknya!" gumam Sasuke. Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa _post-it_ berwarna hijau dan menulis sesuatu. Apa itu? ENTAHLAH~

-ooo-

"Ngggh~" Sakura terbangun. Ia duduk dikasurnya seraya menarik napas dalam-dalam

"Eh?" Sakura tertarik pada bingkisan berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda itu,

UNTUKMU YANG TERSAYANG,

SAKURA HARUNO

Sakura tertawa kecil dan membuka bingkisan itu. "Cokelat, haha!"

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

* * *

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, MINNA YANG UDAH MAU BACA FF CHAPTER 2 INI :)) JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN REVIEW YAA :)) 3


	3. Chapter 3 : Brother

**Judul : Cinta Kuah Ramen & Sebuah Pensil (Chapter 3)**

**Rate : T**

**Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, and other characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cinta Kuah Ramen & Sebuah Pensil © Sera~Uchiha**

**WARNING : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Alay, Lebay, Ngeselin, Typo(s), DSB.**

**EFEK : Mata copot, jantung bochor, kepala lepas sama badan, mati mendadak/? *abaikan, minna._.***

**BAHASA INDONESIA**

**Summary : ["Ah, panas!" kuah ramen itu tumpah tepat dikemeja putihnya - "Bolehkah aku meminjam sebuah pensil milikmu, Nona Jambu?" tanyanya] Kisah dimana seorang lelaki yang bernama Sasuke harus memilih antara cinta kepada kakaknya atau cinta kepada pujaan hatinya.**

**Ngeklik FF ini, jangan cuma jadi readers gelap, karena gelap-gelapan itu tidak baik! Minta review berupa kritik & saran (dan pujian kalo mau :3)**

**HAPPY READING, minna :***

**Salam GAHOEL, Author~**

* * *

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" sapa Itachi seraya membuka pintu kamar tempat Sakura dirawat

"Ohayou, Itachi-kun" balas Sakura seraya tersenyum manis. Membuat Itachi semakin tergila-gila

"Hm, aku membawakanmu sushi. Aku membelikannya langsung dari kantin sekolah. Kau mau?" tanya Itachi

Sakura mengangguk. Tak lama, seseorang membuka pintu

"Sasuke-kun?" pekik Sakura

"Hey, kau! Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kudengar kau sakit, jadi aku kesini" ucap Sasuke **basa-basi **(Readers : Ngapain diketik tebel? - Author : Iyalah, kan aneh kalo seorang Sasuke doyan basa-basi :D)

"Hn, iya. Terima kasih" Sakura masih cuek terhadap Sasuke

"Oh ya, kau tenang saja, aku sudah bilang ke Iruka-sensei kalau—"

"Ayooo buka mulutnya, ada makanan enak mau masuk!" dengan romantisnya, Itachi menyuapi sushi kepada Sakura tanpa merasa risih dengan keberadaan Sasuke :p

Sasuke menelan salivanya, _si keriput memang sangat beruntung nasibnya_. Gumamnya

"Apa kau bilang?" Itachi meminta Sasuke untuk mengulang ucapannya. Kali ini, Itachi memang sedang klimaks bolotnya

"Eh? Tidak. Anu.., aku lupa membersihkan lubang hidungku" jawab Sasuke seadanya yang membuat Sakura dan Itachi tertawa lepas. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan malu dan memasang tampang TIDAK NYATA

"Ohok ohok!" Sakura tersedak, bung!

"Ah, kau ini bagaimana, sih. Makanya jangan nertawain orang, begini kan jadinya" ujar Sasuke sewot (dan sedikit panik mencari air putih) seraya mencari segelas air putih

"Ini minum dulu…" Sasuke menyodorkan gelas itu kepada Sakura. Tiba-tiba suasana hening. Bahkan suara burung perkutut (entah milik siapa) diluar sana terdengar. Sakura blushing seketika seraya mem-flashback ulang kejadian saat dirinya dan Sasuke terjatuh dari bangku ._. Dan Itachi, mungkin ia sedikit cemburu sekarang

"WOY!" Sasuke sedikit berteriak agar Sakura dan _aniki_nya sadar dari lamunan tidak jelas

"Eh? Ya ya, terima kasih" Sakura segera meminum air putih yang diberikan Sasuke tadi

Tiba-tiba, handphone Itachi bordering, ia segera keluar untuk mengangkatnya.

"Hey, kau! Aku rindu saat memanggilmu Nona Jambu" ucap Sasuke

"Souka"

"Kok singkat begitu jawabnya?"

"Terus aku harus jawab gimana?" tanya Sakura yang mulai bosan dengan Sasuke

"Hey, maaf aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku harus mengikuti rapat organisasi. Sasuke, bisakah aku menitipkan Sakura padamu? Jaga dia baik-baik. Kalau kau apa-apakan dia, aku akan mematahkan tulang lehermu" ujar Itachi dengan nada 'menyeringai'

"Ehm. Iya iya" jawab Sasuke singkat

Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura

"Hey, aku bosan" Ucap Sasuke tak lama kemudian

"Aku juga"

"Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan? Daripada menunggu lama si keriput itu" usul Sasuke

"Ambilkan aku kursi roda disana" suruh Sakura seraya menunjuk pintu. Ya, kursi rodanya tepat berada didepan pintu

"Kau menyuruhku, nona jambu?" Sasuke mendekati wajah Sakura yang memerah dengan tatapan 'flirt'nya

"Ah, kau ini! Terserah kalau tidak mau!" Sakura mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya. Lalu, Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan selimut agar Sasuke tidak mengetahui bahwa Sakura tengah blushing karenanya :p

"Jangan ngadat! Kayak anak kecil aja. Nih!" Sasuke membawakan kursi roda untuknya

"Habisnya kamu begitu…,"

"Begitu gimana?" tanya Sasuke seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Namun, inilah ekspresi bingung orang ketjeh! (y)

"Lupakan!"

-ooo-

"Kau harus tahu, Sas, kakakmu sangat baik padaku" ujar Sakura kepada Sasuke yang tengah mendorong kursi rodanya

"AH KATA SAPA?!" Sasuke mulai sewot bila seseorang memuju kakaknya itu

"Lho, bener kok. Buktinya, dari awal ketemu aja, dia orangnya penyabar"

"Penyabar gimana?"

Blablablabla~ Sakura menceritakan awal kejadian hingga ia bisa bertemu dengan Itachi (saat Sakura menumpahkan kuah ramen ke kemeja Itachi) hingga ia kagum pada sosoknya. Sasuke mendengarkannya. Cemburu? WAH PASTI. Namun, dihati kecilnya, ia mengakui bahwa Itachi memang seorang kakak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Beda dengan dirinya yang masih terkesan 'immature'

"Aku iri padanya…"

"Iri?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Aku merasa mengapa aku tidak bisa menjadi adik yang baik padanya. Sedangkan, selama ini dia sudah berkorban banyak untukku"

"_Berkorban _yang maksudnya seperti apa?" tanya Sakura

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, jambu. Ini rahasia. SANGAT RAHASIA!" jawab Sasuke

"Baiklah…"

Sasuke berhenti di halaman rumah sakit yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga. "Kau tunggu disini dulu, ya". Sakura mengangguk pelan

Sasuke kembali dengan membawa setangkai bunga alamanda kuning dan menyelipkannya di daun telinga Sakura, "Kau tampak lebih bagus, Sakura-chan"

Tunggu, Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan "Sakura-chan" (readers: author gak salah ngetik, kan? Matanya nggak siwer, kan? ~ Author: ya kagak sih)

"Kenapa melamun, jambu?" tanya Sasuke seraya tertawa kecil dan mengacak poni Sakura

"Aah, kau ini. Dasar pantat ayam!" Sakura membenarkan poninya kembali

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Ini pertamakalinya Pantat Ayam dan Nona Jambu tertawa lepas setelah sebelumnya 'cuek-cuekan'

"Hey, sudah sejam kita disini. Kita balik aja, ya? Takutnya Itachi mencari-cari kita"

Sasuke pun mendorong kursi roda Sakura menuju kamarnya. _Sakura-hime, kau harus tahu bahwa akun tidak ingin kehilangan saat-saat indah ini_

"Eh, Sasuke! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata jalan-jalan!" Itachi tampak panik

"Gomen, oniichan. Aku dan dia bosan, jadi, aku bawa dia jalan-jalan keluar—"

"Udara luar tidak bagus untuknya, Sasuke"

"Kau memotong pembicaraanku, TUAN! Dia yang mau!"

"Hormati aku sebagai kakakmu, Sasuke!"

"Kau sendiri yang memulainya, TUAN!"

"EEEHH! Kenapa kalian ini?! Hentikan! Kalian malah membuat mood-ku hancur! Awas!" Sakura mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri menuju kamarnya

"Maaf. Aku hanya khawatir padanya" ujar Itachi yang tersadar akan kesalahannya

Sasuke memeluk kakaknya itu, "Aku minta maaf, kak. Aku sangat merasa bersalah padamu. Maaf maaf maaf!"

Itachi tersenyum, terharu. "Hey, ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku sayang padamu, kakak" bisik Sasuke. Ingat di chapter 1, sekesal-kesalnya Sasuke terhadap Itachi, ia tidak akan membiarkan kakaknya itu bersedih. Begitupula sebaliknya :')

Sakura yang mengintip dari pintu terharu melihat 2 lelaki yang paling berarti—kedua setelah ayahnya—tampak saling menyayangi. Senyuman pun terukir manis di bibir Sakura

-ooo-

Seperti biasa. Setiap pagi, selalu ada bingkisan dengan kertas berwarna dengan tulisan-tulisan romantis. Kali ini, ia diberi boneka teddy bear pink dengan tulisan "I Love You" yang terjahit rapi tepat diperut boneka itu,

BONEKA LUCU UNTUK SOSOK YANG LUCU

Sakura kembali tertawa membacanya. Dalam hatinya, ia bertanya-tanya, _siapa yang mengirimkan bingkisan ini semua?_

-ooo-

Kini, dokter sudah memberikan izin Sakura untuk pulang kerumahnya. Sakura sangat senang, mengingat ia tak betah berada di rumah-rumah orang sakit ini :p

"Itachi-kun, terima kasih ya sudah membantuku" ucap Sakura

"Kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari 3 kali. Ini belum seberapa, Sakura-chan" ujar Itachi yang masih terfokus kejalan

Kemana Sasuke? Dia sedang tidur dikursi tengah (?) Wajar, semalam ia belum tidur karena menonton bola bersama Itachi

"Duh, sial. Macet lagi" Itachi menggerutu

"Kau kepanasan?"

Sakura hendak menyalakan AC mobil, namun, tangannya bersentuhan dengan Itachi, "Tanganmu panas, Itachi-kun"

"Apa kau sakit? Gomen aku telah membuatmu lelah" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya

"Hey hey, aku sudah biasa dengan ini. Kau jangan menyesal begitu" ujar Itachi seraya mengangkat dagu Sakura pelan

"Harusnya kau yang perhatian pada dirimu, bukan pada diriku. Kau lebih penting daripada aku" bisik Itachi seraya mendekati wajah Sakura yang mulai memerah

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang gugup

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura-hime" jawab Itachi

Mata Sakura terbelalak, "Senior jatuh cinta pada junior?" batinnya

Itachi menggenggam erat tangan Sakura dan memeluknya. "Maaf, Sakura-chan. Aku merasa kedinginan"

Sakura membalas pelukan Itachi itu. Pada dasarnya, ia juga menaruh hati pada Itachi (fyi, author menulis dengan derai air mata karena CEMBURU)

Sasuke yang baru membuka matanya terkejut karena ada pemandangan TIDAK NYATA dihadapannya. JLEBB! Ia segera membelakangi Sakura dan Itachi

"Ohoookk!" Sasuke pura-pura batuk agar menyadarkan mereka dari kegiatan yang membuat matanya hendak keluar itu (?)

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke diam. Tak ingin bicara sepatah kata pun.

-ooo-

"Sakura-chan! Kau kemana saja? Aku merindukanmu tau!" seru Ino seraya memeluk Sakura

"Aku juga, Ino. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik kok. Oh ya, aku turut berduka cita ya, Sakura. Maaf waktu itu aku tidak bisa kerumahmu"

"Nggak apa-apa, Ino"

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan" Itachi muncul dari belakang dan langsung merangkulnya. Sasuke yang masih menenteng tasnya memasang tampang TIDAK NYATA-nya

Braakk! Sasuke menaruh tasnya dengan keras dan langsung pergi keluar

-ooo-

_Disisi lain, aku senang ngelihat Sakura dan Itachi berdua. Tapi, kenapa hati aku selalu sakit begini. Aku gak bisa terima kalau semua ini terjadi. Aku gak sanggup ngelihat mereka berdua mesra-mesraan! Aku mau jadi posisinya Itachi-oniichan._

_Padahal selama ini, aku yang ngasih dia cinta lebih daripada Itachi. Apa mungkin karena aku terlalu gengsi sampe Sakura-chan nggak tahu itu? Apa aku nggak seromantis Itachi-oniichan? Iya? Mungkin. Bisa jadi._

_Aku harus kuat! Bagaimanapun, ini memang keputusan terbaik buat jadi seorang adik yang baik buat Itachi. Ganbatte, Sasuke..._

"Sasuke." Seseorang memanggil nama Sasuke yang tengah mendengarkan lagu-lagu dibawah pohon yang cukup besar itu

"Sasuke."

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya sama sekali

Orang itu langsung melepas headset yang tengah dipakai Sasuke

"Sasuke aku minta maaf" ucap orang yang bernama Itachi itu

"I-Itachi?"

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Sakura, huh?" tanya Itachi seraya tersenyum

"Idih, ogah, amit-amit! Nggak nggak" Sasuke mulai munafik. Ya, munafik demi kebaikan, KATANYA :')

"Benarkah? Kalau kau suka, kau boleh memacarinya. Sekalipun dia nanti bersamamu, dia akan tetap menjadi keluargaku, kan? Hehe. Tidak mungkin bila aku yang akan bersama karena aku tidak akan—"

"DIAM. Aku tak ingin mendengar itu lagi, Itachi. Aku benci dirimu yang selalu seperti itu!"

Itachi masih tersenyum. Senyuman itu membuat Sasuke hendak meneteskan air mata dan memeluknya seperti tak ingin kehilangan kakaknya itu

"Jangan tersenyum! Lebih baik kau marah-marah padaku. SENYUMANMU ITU MENYAKITKAN, Itachi!"

"Aku tidak akan bisa marah kepada adikku ini. Kau pantas untuk disayang, bukan dimarahi dan dibentak-bentak"

"Itachi, aku akan sangat membencimu bila kau mengatakannya lagi"

"Hahaha! Baiklah, aku diam"

Memang, senyuman Itachi itu membuat kita menangis. Termasuk author (?)

"Itachi-kun! Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sakura

"Ehm, aku hendak ke toilet dulu ya" ujar Itachi yang lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura

"E-eh! Itachi! Baka!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Sasuke

Sasuke bingung harus memulai bagaimana pembicaraannya

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku harus pergi. Ada tugas yang belum aku selesaikan" Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Kini, ia sendiri dan bertanya-tanya, "Ada apa dengan dua Uchiha ini?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Maaf kalo singkat & gaje ya. Lagi hilang inspirasi nih._.

Fyi, kayaknya antara 1 atau 2 chapter lagi, FF ini selesai.

Berhubung sebelum tamat, author mau ngadain quiz kecil-kecilan nih. Cuma 2 pertanyaan :

1. Apa sesuatu yang dikorbankan Itachi kepada Sasuke sesuai dengan yang Sasuke bilang kepada Sakura? ( "Aku merasa mengapa aku tidak bisa menjadi adik yang baik padanya. Sedangkan, selama ini dia sudah berkorban banyak untukku" - Sasuke )

2. Siapa yang memberi Sakura bingkisan berupa cokelat & boneka beserta kertas berisi pesannya?

Nah, yang jawabannya benar, dapet pulsa 10K dari saya ^^

**Syarat jawab: Harus sekaligus sama review tentang chapter ini. Jawaban + review disatukan ya, kalo gak sama review dianggap gak sah :p**

**Jawab di kolom REVIEW!**

**Contoh - Review : Ah, FF ini abal jelek banget!**

**Jawaban : 1. Ngasih Duit, 2. Bapak-bapak penjual ramen**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Illness

**Judul : Cinta Kuah Ramen & Sebuah Pensil (Chapter 4)**

**Rate : T**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cinta Kuah Ramen & Sebuah Pensil © Sera~Uchiha**

**WARNING : Gaje, OOC, Alay, Lebay, Typo(s)**

**EFEK : Mata copot, jantung bochor, kepala lepas sama badan, mati mendadak/? *abaikan, minna._.***

**BAHASA INDONESIA**

**Summary : ["Ah, panas!" kuah ramen itu tumpah tepat dikemeja putihnya - "Bolehkah aku meminjam sebuah pensil milikmu, Nona Jambu?" tanyanya] Kisah dimana seorang lelaki yang bernama Sasuke harus memilih antara cinta kepada kakaknya atau cinta kepada pujaan hatinya.**

**Sebelumnya, author unyu(?) minta maaf karena ngaret. Maklum, anak kelas 8, banyak tugas *curcol :')**

**R&R, please! *maksa**

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu, duo Uchiha ini tampak saling 'acuh'. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi. Padahal, mereka sama sekali tak bertengkar. Mungkin, mereka lelah(?)

"Itachi."

Sasuke yang tengah memencet-mencet tombol remote televise menyempatkan diri menyapa Itachi yang tengah menggoreskan pensilnya diatas bidang putih. Ia sedang menggambar wajah seseorang, siapa dia? Lupakan. Sasuke khawatir kepada _aniki_nya yang belum makan sejak tadi pagi itu,

"Makan dulu. Baru lanjutin gambar" ujar Sasuke seraya mendekati Itachi

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali, seraya memasang wajah stoic-nya. Hanya diam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Sasuke yang merasa 'dikasih kacang' tak tinggal diam. Ia pergi menuju meja makan untuk mengambil beberapa lembar roti untuk pengiring makan kakaknya. Ia menaruhnya disamping Itachi, namun Itachi sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia malah sibuk menggambar, menggambar, dan menggambar,

"Makan dulu, ih. Nanti kalau sakit gimana? Aku juga _kan_ yang repot?"

"Bagus dong kalau aku sakit, jadi cepat meninggal dan…"

"GILA. Otak tuh dipake napa! Orang masih pengen hidup, masih pengen nikmatin indahnya dunia, LO malah pengen MATI?! Sadar woy sadar, tobat, Tachi!"

Itachi hanya diam. Menunduk. Berhenti menggambar dan mulai mengunyah selembar roti yang ada dihadapannya. Itachi masih terdiam. Matanya memerah, bukan berarti ia adalah vampir. Bukan, salah kaprah itu.

"Maaf aku terlalu kasar. Apa kau sakit?"

Itachi menggeleng. Ia berkata bahwa ia hanya kurang tidur sebagai alibinya. Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Itachi menuju kamar mandi. Ingin menyegarkan pikirannya yang sudah penuh akan tingkah Itachi yang semakin aneh dari hari ke hari.

"Perasaanku tidak enak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam Sasuke

-ooo-

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh tingginya itu dan melihat siapa yang menyebut nama _aneh_nya itu.

Ternyata Sakura. Senyum tipis terukir dibibir Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Ia melempar senyuman manis. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan hasrat untuk membalas senyuman Sakura yang benar-benar MANIS.

"_Ogenki desu?_"

"_Genki desu_" Jawab Sasuke singkat

Suasana kembali hening. Mereka memang suka gugup bila berbicara—seraya bertatapan.

"Bagaimana kabar Itachi-kun?" Sakura memecah keheningan—dan memecahkan hati Sasuke

"Baik"

"Lalu, kenapa kau dan dia belakangan ini jarang masuk sekolah?" tanya Sakura. "Sebentar lagi ujian, _Baka_"

Sasuke ber-_sweatdrop_ dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum. "Aku senang ada yang perhatian padaku"

Semburat merah terpampang jelas di wajah gadis berambut merah muda ini. Ia menundukkan kepalanya agar Sasuke tidak mengetahui ekspresi wajahnya sekarang. Sasuke malah menatap Sakura dari bawah sehingga secara spontan, Sakura mendorong Sasuke pelan. "Gomen!"

"Kau ini..." Sasuke menunjuk Sakura

"Hey, kalian!" sapa Itachi yang baru saja tiba disekolah. Ekspresi Sasuke yang tadinya marah—bercampur senang berubah menjadi bosan.

"Itachi-kun! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau harus tahu, para gadis menanyakanmu!" Sakura tampang sangat riang melihat sosok Itachi—yang merupakan orang yang ia "suka"

"Souka. Gadis disini? Kau juga?" tanya Itachi seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Errr... Tidak.. begitu.. juga.." jawab Sakura gugup

"Bohong kau!" ujar Sasuke seraya melipat tangannya dan menutup kelopak matanya. "Kau kan suka pada Itachi-niichan"

"Bicara apa kau ini, _Teme_!"

Itachi hanya tersenyum. Lalu merangkul dua orang yang menurutnya seperti "harta berharga"-nya. "Sudah jangan bertengkar. Ayo masuk kelas!"

-ooo-

Pelajaran dimulai. Kebetulan, Lee sedang tidak masuk sehingga Sasuke duduk sendiri. "Maukah kau mengisi kekosongan bangkuku? Aku tidak suka kesepian"

Sakura bingung. "Tumben."

"Sudahlah!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya menuju bangkunya

Sakura hanya pasrah menuruti kemauan Sasuke—walau sebenarnya dia senang~

Sakura mencoret-coret bukunya—tepatnya dibagian belakang halaman. Dia bosan karena semenjak awal pelajaran dimulai, Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Sasuke sibuk memperhatikan penjelasan dari Kakashi-sensei—yang sangat membosankan. Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Dan kembali berposisi seperti seorang siswi yang tertidur dikelas. "Hey, bodoh. Bangun. Jangan tidur!"

"Aku tidak tidur, _Teme_. Aku sedang berimajinasi" Sakura beralibi

"Sebentar lagi ujian. Perhatikan penjelasan _God of Mask _ini. Matematika, kan? Pelajaran yang menurutmu paling monster"

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak." Sakura melanjutkan aktivitasnya

-ooo-

Seperti biasanya, Sasuke sibuk mengotak-atik remote televisinya. Mencari acara yang menurutnya _srek _untuk ditonton. Ia memutuskan untuk menonton lewat DVD—karena tak ada acara televise yang bagus baginya. Ia memilih menonton DVD yang kemarin Itachi beli. Ia mengambil beberapa makanan ringan seraya menunggu film _The Hunger Games _mulai.

Baru setengah jam film diputar, pikiran Sasuke sudah menjalar kemana-mana. Ia baru sadar, sejak tadi, Itachi tak keluar dari kamarnya. Ia pun mem-_pause _filmnya dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan untuk kakaknya. Adik yang baik.

Tok tok.

Tok tok.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Itachi. Daripada ia menunggu lama, ia segera memegang _handle _pintu dan membuka pintunya. Terlihat, Itachi sedang tidur dimeja belajarnya dengan laptop yang masih dalam keadaan nyala. Sasuke menggeleng lalu menaruh nampan berisi roti bakar dan susu cokelat hangat diatas meja.

"Itachi~"

Sasuke menatap wajah _aniki_nya itu dalam-dalam. _Pucat_.

Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Itachi. _Panas._

Sasuke segera membaringkan tubuh Itachi keatas kasur dan bergegas mengambil obat.

"Dasar bodoh. Sudah kubilang jangan lupa makan, masih saja nakal. Jadinya merepotkanku" dumel Sasuke

Sasuke segera membangunkan Itachi. Menyuruhnya untuk makan lalu meminum obatnya.

.

.

Ting nong. Ting nong.

.

.

Bel rumah berbunyi. Itachi berniat membukakan pintu, namun Sasuke mencegahnya. "Diam saja disini. Biar aku yang membukakannya"

Dengan langkah malas dan bergumam _siapa orang bodoh yang bertamu di siang-siang yang panas ini_. Ia membuka pintu, dan...

"Sakura-chan?" pekik Sasuke seraya mengamati Sakura dari bawah keatas. Sakura memakau baju lengan pendek berwarna putih dan celana pendek jeans. Membuat paha mulus Sakura terlihat dan mampu membuat Sasuke merasa terhipnotis. _Bidadari darimana yang turun disaat cuaca panas seperti ini?_

Sakura hanya memasang wajah aneh. "Maaf mengganggumu, tapi.. Bolehkah aku minta kau mengajarkanku Matematika yang diajarkan tadi?"

"Dasar _baka_. Sudah kubilang, kau jangan tidur. Ngeyel. Jadinya, kau menggangguku 'kan" Sasuke melipat tangan didadanya

"Kau ini! Terserah kalau tidak mau mengajarkanku, aku akan pergi kerumah Neji-kun!"

"Eh, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda, _Pink_." cegah Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum menang.

"Jadi..., kau tak menyuruhku duduk atau masuk kerumahmu, mungkin? Aku tamu disini, SASUKE-SAN"

"Masuk!" Sasuke menyuruh Sakura masuk. Sakura hanya bisa cengo melihat isi rumah Sasuke dan kakaknya yang cukup besar itu.

"Kau hanya tinggal bersama Itachi?" tanya Sakura

"Ya. Kau kan tahu, keluargaku satu-satunya hanya Itachi" jawab Sasuke seraya mengambil segelas air dingin untuk Sakura.

"Lalu, dimana _dia_?"

"Dikamarnya. Ia sedang sakit"

"Benarkah? Bo—boleh kau antar aku kekamarnya?"

"Sendiri saja. Aku sibuk. Kau cari saja ruangan yang dipintunya terpampang tulisan 'Psycho Boy's room'. Itu kamarnya—"

"—dan jangan apa-apakan dia." Sambung Sasuke

"Haah, kau ini selalu saja curiga padaku!" Sakura berdiri dan pergi menuju kamar Itachi.

Tidak butuh terlalu lama mencari kamarnya. Rumah duo Uchiha ini hanya berlantai satu—namun luas. "Psycho boy's room" Sakura membaca tulisan yang ada di pintu berwarna cokelat

Tok tok.

"Masuk saja. Tidak dikunci" suara berat Itachi terdengar dari dalam. Sakura membuka pintu Itachi dengan segenap keyakinan(?)

"Itachi-kun, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura seraya berjalan menuju Itachi yang terbaring membelakanginya

Merasa tak asing dengan suara imut nan cempreng(?) ini, Itachi membalikkan badannya. "Hey, kau. Ada apa kesini?"

"Aku—aku ingin belajar bersama dengan Sasuke. Mengingat 2 bulan lagi kami akan menghadapi ulangan" jawab Sakura seraya duduk di sofa dekat kasur Itachi

"Oh." Bibirnya membulat

"Kau sakit apa?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya

"Hanya kelelahan dan telat makan kok. Bukan apa-apa"

"Souka. Lain kali, kau tidak boleh seperti ini, Itachi-kun. Walau bagaimanapun, kesehatanmu itu jauh lebih penting dari apapun" ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum

Sakura melihat sebuah baskom berisi air dan kain diatasnya. Ia segera membuat kompresan dan menaruh kain basah itu di kening Itachi

"Hey, Nona Jambu! Katanya, kau mau belajar bersamaku, kenapa jadi berdua-duaan dengan kakakku?" singgung Sasuke yang berada diambang pintu

"Aku hanya mengompresnya, Pantat Ayam!" jawab Sakura

"Kalian ini.. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang benar-benar jodoh. Tidak ada akurnya" ujar Itachi seraya meraih laptopnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"MAKSUDMU?!" ketus Sakura dan Sasuke dengan _deathglare_-nya

"Tak apa." Ujar Itachi dengan _stoic face_-nya

"Bisakah kalian keluar dari kamarku? Aku ingin menyelesaikan tulisanku tanpa keributan" ucap Itachi dengan wajah yang benar-benar datar dan tetap fokus dengan laptopnya

"B—baiklah"

Sasuke dan Sakura pun keluar dari kamar Itachi. "Cih, _baka otouto_" gumam Sakura

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ada lalat dihidungmu!~" -_-

"TERSERAH! Ayolah, jangan membuang waktu berlianku!" Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura menuju ruang tamu

Sudah satu jam lebih, Sasuke dan Sakura belajar dengan serius, seakan-akan mereka memang tidak bermusuhan. Sakura tampak benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang diajarkan Sasuke, begitupula Sasuke, dengan senang hati membantu Sakura. Sesekali mereka beradu tatapan, namun, tidak lama. Orang yang saling suka biasanya sulit untuk menatap 'doi'-nya.

"Sudah!" Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa seraya memijat-mijat keningnya yang berdenyut. Tanda sudah lelah. Walaupun hanya mengajarkan dua materi kepada gadis pink ini, rasanya ia benar-benar harus ekstra sabar. Sakura, walaupun ia tidak bisa memahami dengan cepat, ia selalu menyanggah apa yang diajarkan Sasuke. Pfftt.

"Huh. Lumayan sulit ya Matematika itu.." ujar Sakura seraya duduk disamping Sasuke

"Hey, kau. Apa kau tidak punya baju lain?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura sedikitpun

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sasuke bingung. "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Jelas. Bajumu itu seperti kekurangan bahan. Apalagi celana yang kau pakai, terlalu memamerkan tubuhmu, ya aku tahu kalau pahamu itu mulus, tapi tidak seharusnya kau umbar seperti itu, apalagi dihadapan lawan jenis. Terkesan—ehm, lebih murah daripada paha ayam" Sasuke mengomel

Sakura segera mengambil bantal dan menutupi pahanya. Ia menunduk malu, "Ternyata masih ada orang yang peduli terhadap diriku"

"Walau bagaimanapun, wanita itu ibarat satu dari sekian tulang rusuk yang ada ditubuhku. Artinya, aku harus benar-benar menjaganya. Termasuk kau, Jambu"

"Aku senang kau bicara seperti itu"

.

- Di ruangan lain –

.

Itachi masih enggan beranjak dari kasurnya. Ya, dia masih lemah. _Penyakit apa ini? Mengapa begitu menyiksaku?_. Tidak biasanya bila sakit Itachi selemah ini. Dada dan perutnya terasa seperti ditusuk oleh jutaan jarum. Bukan Maag. Dia yakin, karena bila kadar asam lambungnya itu meningkat, ia tak akan selemah ini. Itachi membenamkan kepalanya kebawah bantal.

Itachi menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tulisannya itu tinggal beberapa alinea lagi. Ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kerja kerasnya selama kurang lebih 6 bulan untuk mengarang sebuah novel. "Ganbatte-ne!"

_Dan disaat-saat terakhirnya itu, sang kakak masih menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang ia buat khusus untuk adiknya, Taka. Taka pun terbawa kealam mimpinya._

_"Tidurlah, adikku. Tidur yang nyenyak" bisik sang kakak tepat ditelinga adik kesayangannya yang terbaring di sofa ruang ICU_

_"Tenshi.." dengan perlahan, Ara memanggil nama gadis yang menemaninya sejak tadi_

_"Ada apa, Ara-kun?"_

_"Bisakah kau duduk disampingku sebelum aku benar-benar tertidur. Tidur dimana aku tidak akan terbangun lagi?"_

_Tenshi tak sanggup membendung air matanya. Berkali-kali, Tenshi memperingatkan Ara agar tidak berpikiran gila seperti itu. Berkali-kali pula, ia menyemangati Ara agar tetap semangat dikala melawan penyakitnya._

_"Aku mohon, ini yang terakhir, Tenshi-chan. Beri aku kebahagiaan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kebahagiaan dimana aku bisa merasakan hangatnya rasa cinta dari seorang wanita—selain ibuku. Bisakah kau buat aku tenang sebelum sang malaikat kematian datang kemari dan membawaku bersamanya?" lirih Ara dengan senyuman manis—yang juga menyakitkan_

"Ugh!" Itachi menaruh laptop itu disampingnya dan berlari menuju ke kamar mandi

Ia lari secepat kilat. Sadar bahwa mulutnya itu akan mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat, ia segera menuju ke _washtafle_. "Uhuk!" Itachi memuntahkan semua cairan yang ada dimulutnya. Ya, darah.

"Ada apa dengan diriku ini?!" Itachi berjalan menjauhi washtafle. Ia terjatuh saat itu juga. Ia menjenggut-jenggut rambut lurus yang ia ikat _ponytail_.

"Itachi-oniichan, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan

Itachi segera memutar keran dan membiarkan darah—beserta airnya masuk kedalam lubang washtafle.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Tak usah pedulikan aku!" balas Itachi

Sepuluh menit kemudian Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tak sengaja melewati ruang tamu—tujuan awalnya ke dapur—dan tidak sengaja melihat Sakura dan Sasuke sedang bercengkerama berdua. Senyuman manis pun terukir jelas dibibir sang Uchiha sulung ini. "Aku senang bisa melihat kau bersamanya, Sasuke"

.

**Back to SasuSaku**

.

"Sudah hentikan, Sakura. Aku—perutku sakit, AHAHAHA!"

Sakura dan Sasuke masih tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar cerita masa kecil mereka. Dimulai dari Sasuke yang pernah tercebur ke selokan karena menutup wajahnya dengan kresek bekas belanjaan ibunya, dan Sakura yang pernah menghisap jempol kaki ibunya. Yah, masa kecil yang sangat _absurd_.

"Gara-gara kau, aku jadi hendak buang air. Tunggu disini ya" Sasuke beranjak menuju toilet

Sudah sekitar 10 menit, Sasuke belum keluar dari toilet. Karena bosan, Sakura pun berjalan-jalan didalam rumah ini. Perhatiannya tertuju pada ruang tidur dengan pintu yang masih terbuka. Sakura pun memasuki kamar itu. _Sepertinya ini kamar Sasuke. Betapa joroknya bocah ini. Beda jauh dengan kamar anikinya._

Ia melihat-lihat meja gambar Sasuke yang bertumpukkan buku-buku komik. Ia kembali bergumam saat melihat kertas _post-it _hijau berserakan dimeja belajarnya. Ia berniat membereskan, namun disalah satu kertas itu, ia merasa tak asing—merasa pernah melihat sebelumnya.

"Seperti tulisan yang aku baca bersama bingkisan saat aku sakit. Apakah Sasuke—"

Jeritan kesakitan terdengar dari kamar seberang. Ia segera menghampiri sumber bunyi tersebut, ia segera memasuki ruangan itu. "Itachi-kun!"

"Sa... ku... ra.."

Sakura menatap Itachi yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya dipangkuannya. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya mendingin. Itachi tak sadarkan diri.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hai, minna! Maaf telat post ya. Ini ceritanya masih fresh loh, baru diketik(?) Lupakan ._. R&R yaaa!

Btw, quiz kemarin, jawabannya gak ada yang bener XD

Dan chapter 5 besok akan menjadi chapter terakhir :') Good bye, CKR&SP


	5. Chapter 5 : Ending

**Judul : Cinta Kuah Ramen & Sebuah Pensil (Chapter 5, Ending)**

**Rate : T**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cinta Kuah Ramen & Sebuah Pensil © Sera~Uchiha**

**WARNING : Gaje, OOC, Alay, Lebay, Typo(s)**

**EFEK : Mata copot, jantung bochor, kepala lepas sama badan, mati mendadak/? *abaikan, minna._.***

**BAHASA INDONESIA**

**Summary : ["Ah, panas!" kuah ramen itu tumpah tepat dikemeja putihnya - "Bolehkah aku meminjam sebuah pensil milikmu, Nona Jambu?" tanyanya] Kisah dimana seorang lelaki yang bernama Sasuke harus memilih antara cinta kepada kakaknya atau cinta kepada pujaan hatinya.**

**Sebelumnya, author minta maaf karena ngaret. Ya, namanya juga lebaran XD**

**Happy reading!**

**R&R ya. Soalnya author udah nulis ini dengan marah, emosi, nangis, cemburu, dll~ /apa**

* * *

Sedari tadi, Sasuke hanya mondar-mandir didepan ruang ICU. Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya. Menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes saat itu juga. "Pasti.. pasti ini komplikasi dari ginjalnya"

Sakura menatap Sasuke sendu, matanya sembab dan wajahnya 'lengket'. "Maksudmu?"

Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya untuk menceritakan semuanya. Dimulai saat dirinya masih berusia 10 tahun. Hari itu—tepatnya malam hari Sasuke menjerit kesakitan pada perutnya. Membuat Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Itachi terbangun dari tidurnya—saat itu mereka berempat tidur dalam satu kasur.

Mikoto tampak panik dengan keadaan anak bungsunya. Ia dan Fugaku memutuskan untuk membawa Sasuke menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Selesai diperiksa, Dokter Tsunade—yang saat itu menangani Sasuke—memvonis bahwa salah satu ginjal Sasuke mengalami kelainan dan harus dicangkok.

Fugaku, ia tidak bisa mencangkokkan ginjalnya. Sebenarnya bisa, namun karena ginjalnya hanya tinggal satu—karena harus dicangkokkan dengan ginjal kakaknya dulu.

Mikoto, ia tidak bisa mencangkokkan ginjalnya karena berbeda. Tidak bisa dipaksakan.

Harapan terakhir hanya ada pada Itachi yang kala itu masih 11 tahun. Karena besarnya rasa sayangnya terhadap Sasuke dan tak ingin kehilangannya, Itachi memutuskan untuk mendonorkan ginjalnya kepada Sasuke.

Hingga saat ini, Itachi hidup dengan satu ginjal. Sama seperti ayahnya.

"Betapa mulianya kakakmu itu,"

"Jadi..., inikah yang kau maksud dengan _berkorban _itu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke mengangguk pasrah. "Kau tahu, ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku—aku seharusnya tidak ada didunia ini. Harusnya, Itachi yang berbahagia hari ini, bukan harus terbaring dan ditemani selang-selang yang menghiasi tubuhnya itu. Konyol." Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Memukul tembok yang ada dihadapannya hingga tangannya memar dan biru.

"_Baka_. Jangan lukai dirimu sendiri!" ucap Sakura seraya mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengikatnya ditangan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku memang bodoh. Terima kasih telah menjadi orang yang selalu membuatku sadar akan kebodohanku" bisik Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sasuke

"Apakah kalian—"

"Eh, Dokter. Gomen. Bagaimana keadaan kakakku?" tanya Sasuke seraya melepas pelukan Sakura

"Bisa kita bicara di ruanganku saja?" tanya sang Dokter balik

Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan mengekori Dokter menuju ruangannya.

"Jadi begini.., ginjal kakakmu membusuk didalam tubuhnya. Dan berkomplikasi ke hatinya. Dan, ini penyakit yang jarang kami temui. Ini kasus yang cukup parah..." jelas Dokter dengan mimik sedih

**Brak.**

Sasuke menghentakkan telapak tangannya dimeja sang Dokter—membuatnya sedikit melompat terkejut.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, jika kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan _aniki_ku—"

"—akan ku patahkan semua tulang rusukmu! Akan kuhancurkan tubuhmu—" ancam Sasuke yang terbawa suasana hatinya

Sakura segera masuk kedalam ruangan dan membawanya keluar. Sasuke memang temperamental. "TENANG, _BAKA_! KAU TIDAK BISA SEPERTI INI!"

"Lihat aku! Lihat mataku, _Teme_!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga mentok ke tembok

"Kau menghancurkan dokter itu, sama saja kau menghancurkan dirimu sendiri, Sasuke! Kau harus pikir bagaimana perasaan Itachi jika tahu bahwa adiknya sebejad ini! Tenangkan dirimu!"

**Bugh. **Sakura melempar satu pukulan kearah pipi agar ia jera. "Kakakmu sedang berjuang mati-matian agar tetap bisa bertahan. Demi siapa? YA DEMI KAU, SASUKE. KAU SEORANG! Bukan aku atau yang lainnya! Didunia ini hanya kau yang ia sayang!"

Sasuke tersungkur. Ia malu. Ia pasrah. Ia menyesal. Ia menangis dengan kelakuan BODOHnya itu.

**-ooo-**

Itachi masih tertidur dalam masa kritisnya. Sasuke masih setia menemani kakaknya—hingga ia bolos sekolah 11 hari. Sama seperti yang Itachi lakukan saat merawat Sakura.

Sasuke kembali mengingat masa kecilnya dulu dengan Itachi. Ia kembali menangis sendu. Ia menggenggam erat jemari Itachi yang diselipkan selang infus. Tak lama kemudian, tangannya bergerak. "Tachi-oniisan!"

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya itu. Menatapnya sendu, lalu menangis. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia menangis—setelah pernah menangisi kematian orang tuanya.

"Hey, Bodoh. Jangan menangis lah. Usiamu sudah 16 tahun" ujar Itachi

"Kau yang bodoh. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, kau masih saja bisa berkata seperti itu! Adik mana yang tidak menangis melihat kakaknya sakit keras seperti ini!" Sasuke meluapkan semua yang ada dihatinya sekarang

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Lalu mengelus lembut kepala adiknya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Terima kasih, kau telah memberiku kasih sayang yang besar. Maaf bila aku belum menjadi kakak yang sempurna untukmu. Tapi, yang kulakukan selama ini adalah agar aku menjadi kakak yang sempurna, yang kuat, yang bisa menjadi tameng dikala kau nyaris disakiti orang. Tapi, ternyata aku tidak bisa. Semua yang ku lakukan hanya merepotkanmu, Sasuke. Gomennasai" lirih Itachi seraya menyentuh kening adiknya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Wah, Itachi-kun, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah..." ujar Sakura seraya memecah keharuan antara kakak dan adik ini

"Hei, aku membawakan makanan untuk kita bertiga. Ya, walaupun hanya bakpau, sih. Setidaknya, bisa _mengganjel _perut yang keroncongan ini, hehe" lanjut Sakura seraya menunjukkan plastic berisi 3 buah bakpau. Itachi melempar senyuman seakan-akan senang dengan sikap _blak-blakan _Sakura

"Itadakimasu!~" seru Sakura, Sasuke, dan Itachi bersamaan—dengan posisi Itachi yang setengah duduk

"Uhuk! EHEM." Itachi sedikit "menyinggung" keharmonisan(?) Sasuke dan Sakura. Membuat mereka panik, takut Itachi kenapa-kenapa

"Hei, hei..., kau, kenapa?" Sasuke mulai panik

"Hahahaha! Tidak apa-apa, Bodoh! Aku hanya iseng. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian cocok juga, ya—bila menjadi sepasang kekasih" jawab Itachi seraya tersenyum manis

Dor! Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menunduk. Wajah mereka seperti kepiting rebus—tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu mengelak. Apakah mereka diam-diam mengakui perasaan mereka? Entah.

"Kenapa diam? Hayooo, kalian sudah saling menyukai, ya?" pertanyaan Itachi ini semakin membuat dua makhluk ini merasa terpojokkan. Huhu.

"TIDAK, BAKA ANIKI!" jawab kedua makhluk—yang masih gengsi untuk mengakui perasaan mereka

"Kalian ini lucu ya. Hahahaha!" Itachi tertawa puas

**-ooo-**

Sudah sekitar 2 minggu, Itachi dirawat disini. Tubuh yang tadinya kuat—bisa dibilang gemuk—sekarang hanya terlihat seperti "hanya tulang belulang". Benar-benar kurus karena virus yang berkembangbiak di ginjalnya yang mulai membusuk.

"Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura—lebih tepat disebut berbisik

"Hn" sahutnya

"Apakah.. Kau yang memberikanku cokelat dan boneka saat aku sakit?" tanya Sakura _to-the-point_

**GLEK.**

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa aku yang memberikan?" tanya Sasuke balik

"Karena ini—" Sakura menunjukkan kertas _post-it _hijau itu ke Sasuke

"—aku yakin karena tulisan tanganmu dengan yang di _post-it _bingkisan itu sama"

Sasuke tak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia ibarat telah ditodong ribuan _samehada_ dihadapannya. Sasuke memilih diam seakan-akan Sakura tak pernah bertanya seperti itu. Sementara Sakura, ia menjadi bingung sendiri. _Apa aku salah bertanya?_

"Kalau misalkan memang aku yang memberikannya, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan

"Errr. Ya tidak apa-apa" jawab Sakura

"Apa kau akan senang?"

"Mungkin"

"Oh" dibalik bukunya, senyuman 'menyeringai' terukir di bibir tipis si bungsu Uchiha ini

"Sasuke.. Uchiha?" Dokter menyebut nama Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu

"Hn?"

"Pemeriksaan Itachi sudah selesai. Kau dan **pacar**mu itu bisa masuk sekarang." Jelas dokter. Ada yang salah, ya?

"Errr, kenapa setiap orang menyangka aku dan Sakura pacaran, sih" batin Sasuke. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi ala ala _stoic_-nya Itachi. Bukan seorang 'Uchiha' banget kalau tidak bisa _stoic_. Author benar, kan, minna? *senyum unyu ala kunyuk*

"Sasuke-kun.. Apa mungkin..?" gumam Sakura dalam hati

"Hey, baka!" Sasuke berusaha menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya

"Eh! A-apa?"

"Kau ingin menemui Itachi atau tidak, sih?"

"Tentu saja!" Sakura segera masuk kedalam ruangan Itachi dan di ekori oleh Sasuke

Itachi masih tertidur pulas. Membuat Sasuke dan Sakura tidak ingin berbicara keras-keras. Mereka tahu, Itachi memang benar-benar butuh istirahat.

**-ooo-**

Pagi ini, Itachi meminta Sakura untuk membawanya jalan-jalan keliling Rumah Sakit. Dengan senang hati, Sakura mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Itachi berkeliling. Melewati ruangan demi ruangan dimana orang yang kondisi kesehatannya kurang baik dirawat. Adegan(?) lucu pun terjadi. Seperti Sakura yang lari-lari ketika tak sengaja memasuki kamar mayat—yang mungkin ia kira toilet—dan membuat Itachi tak henti-hentinya tertawa seakan lupa pada apa yang ia derita. Lalu, ketika mereka melewati ruang bayi. Mereka sengaja menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat dari kaca bayi-bayi yang mungil dan menggemaskan.

"Sakura-chan, kau suka dengan bayi, ya?" tanya Itachi seraya memperhatikan Sakura

"Begitulah, hehehe"

"Tenang saja. Suatu saat nanti, bayimu dan Sasuke akan tertidur disalah satu box bayi itu"

**DEG. **Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga saat mendengar kata 'Suatu saat nanti, bayimu dan Sasuke akan tertidur disalah satu box bayi itu'. Kenapa harus si pantat ayam itu, eh?!

"Ah, _it's never happen_, Itachi-kun.." Sakura sedikit terkekeh

"Tapi, aku yakin bahwa kau mencintainya, kan? Jujur saja. Siapa tahu, aku bisa membantumu meluluhkan hati beku Sasuke"

Sakura tetap menggeleng dan segera mendorong kursi roda Itachi lagi, hingga sampai disebuah ruang perawatan untuk _chemotherapy_.

"Itachi-kun, kau lapar? Kita ke kantin rumah sakit yuk!" ajak Sakura

Itachi terdiam memandang kearah ruangan orang yang menjerit kesakitan saat menjalani perawatan _chemotherapy_-nya. Ia menatap miris kepada gadis kecil berambut biru pendek yang sedang menangis itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Konan yang sedang Itachi ingat. Air mata berusaha ia bendung, ia tertunduk lemas.

_Tes_. Butiran air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Itachi-kun, ka-kau kenapa? Ehm, sebaiknya kau harus istirahat dulu" Sakura tak mengerti apa yang tiba-tiba terjadi pada Itachi, ia segera mendorong kursi roda Itachi.

Tiba diruangan Itachi, Sakura melihat Sasuke bersender ditembok seraya melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Kau darimana, eh?" tanya Sasuke

"Sudah, jangan banyak tanya! Ayo, duduk sini!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi depan ruangan Itachi

"Hey, aku ingin bertanya tentang Itachi.."

"Bertanya tentang apa? Tumben" jawab Sasuke

"Apa hubungan Itachi dengan kemoterapi?" tanya Sakura

"Tampaknya, ia memiliki pengalaman menyedihkan disitu, ya?" sambungnya

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kemo? Kemo kemo kemo..." Sasuke mengulang-ulang kata 'kemo' agar ia mengetahui maksud Sakura

"Pasti.. dia teringat dengan Konan" ucap Sasuke

"Konan? Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura _kepo_

"Konan itu sahabat kecil dan cinta pertama Itachi dulu. Sekarang dia sudah tiada. Dia, Itachi, yang selalu kuat dan sabar, ketika mendengar nama "Konan" atau melihat kejadian yang mirip seperti yang Konan alami dulu, ia akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang sangat cengeng dan mudah tersulut bila seseorang mengungkit-ungkit Konan dengan menghinanya. Lalu, kalau soal kemo.. Oh ya! Dulu, Konan itu meninggal karena penyakit kanker paru-parunya. Yaa, kau kan tahu, orang yang menderita kanker itu harus menjalani kemo setiap jangka waktu tertentu. Mungkin, itu yang membuatnya sedih. Hufftt.." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar

"Oh begitu. Ternyata, dibalik kelembutan, ketenangan, dan ke-penuh kasih sayangannya, ia menyimpan masa lalu yang cukup membuat dada sesak, ya. Aku paham apa yang ia rasakan. Ya, intinya begini, siapa sih yang nggak sedih kalau ditinggal mati orang yang dicintai? Nggak ada, kan" timpal Sakura

"Sakura, ucapanmu tadi membuatku sedikit tersentuh. Aku menyesal dulu pernah membuat Itachi menamparku karena menyebut nama Konan dengan menambahkan kata "cewek mati". Hmm"

"Makanya, hidup itu harus belajar menghargai perasaan orang lain, wkwkwk. Eh, _peace _ah!" ejek Sakura

"Cih, dasar _baka. _Aku tidak seburuk yang kau kira tahu!" Sasuke mendecih

"Sudah ah, kita ke ruangan Itachi, yuk. Yaaa setidaknya menghiburnya saat keadaan hatinya seperti ini"

**-ooo-**

"Hey, Itachi-oniisan! Maaf baru kembali, tadi Sakura mengajakku ke kamar mayat coba. Bodoh sekali kan!" Sasuke berusaha membuat lawakan untuk Itachi—yang sebenarnya tidak ada lucunya sama sekali

Itachi masih setengah duduk seraya mengotak-atik laptopnya.

"Lalu, Sasuke menjerit seperti bocah kehilangan ibunya! Itu konyol!" tambah Sakura seraya menoyor kepala Sasuke

Masih tidak ada lucunya.

"Itachi-kun, kau harus tahu, tadi Sasuke sempat ditendang oleh ibu-ibu karena mencium bokongnya. Tidakkah itu menjijikkan?" tanya Sakura asal. Membuat Sasuke sangat jengkel. Kalau tidak demi kakaknya, ia tidak akan rela namanya dijual seperti ini. Sasuke merasa sangat di nistakan

"Hn, benarkah?" tanya Itachi yang akhirnya membuka mulutnya

"I-iya..." jawab Sasuke dusta

"_Souka_." Balas Itachi kemudian menutup laptopnya dan menarik selimutnya

"Errrr, kita gagal, Sas-uke" lirih Sakura dengan sedikit menekan kata 'Sas-uke'

"Jangan mengeja namaku seperti itu, menjijikkan!" Sasuke ketus

_Kruuukk kruuukk._

Pipi Sakura memerah karena cacing-cacing diperutnya sedang tour konser. "Dafuq.."

"Bruakakakak!" Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak karena tak bisa menahan ketawanya

"Kau temani Itachi sana, aku akan belikan makanan" Sasuke pergi dari Sakura

**-ooo-**

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam Sakura duduk didekat ranjang Itachi seraya mengotak-atik telepon genggamnya. Ia bosan menunggu Sasuke yang tak kunjung datang.

"Aku lapaar.." keluh Sakura menahan lapar. Ia pun memilih tidur dulu.

Itachi yang mendengar keluhan Sakura segera mendekatinya. Ia membelai lembut rambut gadis yang (pernah dan sempat) mengisi kekosongan hari dan hatinya. Ya walaupun sekarang, ia harus merelakannya bersama Sasuke. Disamping karena adiknya juga menyukai Sakura, ia juga sadar waktu tak akan sanggup menyatukan cintanya dengan Sakura, mengingat penyakit yang tengah menggerogoti tubuhnya itu.

"Itachi-kun?" Sakura membuka matanya karena merasa ada yang menyentuh rambut merah jambunya

"Hn" balas Itachi seraya terus membelai rambut Sakura. "Aku suka rambutmu, Sakura-chan. Lembut dan warnanya sangat _seni_"

Pipi Sakura memerah. Dan semakin merah ketika Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"_Be my first kiss in the rest of my life, please. I beg you._" bisik Itachi lembut (A/N : Author cemburu, minna~)

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Setidaknya, ia ingin memberikan Itachi kebahagiaan sebelum ia benar-benar tiada.

Tak sampai 1 menit mereka saling menautkan bibirnya—yang merupakan _first kiss _mereka berdua. Itachi juga takut bila ia menularkan penyakit kepada Sakura.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu.._" bisik Itachi

"Hey, kalian! Aku kembali membawa makanan!" seru Sasuke dari ambang pintu, memandang kearah Sakura dan Itachi

"Heh, bodoh! Kau ini tidak tahu apa kalau aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari setengah jam?! Kau menyiksaku!" ketus Sakura dengan melemparkan tatapan mautnya ke Sasuke

"Yeh, maaf. Tadi itu antreannya panjang. Kau kira aku juga tidak capek berdiri sampai kakiku sulit ditekuk?" timpal Sasuke. Lebay.

Tanpa banyak _cingcong_, Sakura segera mengambil kresek yang Sasuke bawa berisi tiga buah _Onigiri _dan tiga bungkus _Ramen_. "_Itadakimasu_!"

**-ooo-**

"Oh ya?"

"Jadi.. _first kiss_-mu sudah dicuri oleh Itachi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada "menginterogasi" dan tatapan maut seraya berdiri dan melipat tangan di dadanya

"Iyaaa. Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" jawab dan tanya Sakura balik dengan nada malas dan berdiri mendekati Sasuke

"Iya, aku cemburu!"

Mata Sakura terbelalak, namun ia hanya membulatkan mulutnya dan berkata "Oh". Padahal, dalam hatinya, ia sedikit senang karena tandanya Sasuke menyukainya dan tidak senang bila ia dekat dengan Itachi. Benarkah?

"Sudahlah, jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku.. aku risih!" keluh Sakura seraya membungkuk dan memasukkan baju-baju Itachi kedalam tas

_Tsaaaahh_(?)

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan memojokkan tubuhnya ke tembok kamar Itachi, menatapnya lirih dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Sakura.

"Aku serius, Sakura-hime. _Aishiteru_" bisik Sasuke

"Ngg.." pipi Sakura sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang

"Ya, memang aku yang memberimu cokelat dan boneka saat kau sakit. Itu karena aku peduli terhadap dirimu" lanjut Sasuke

_Bruuukk._ Sakura malah pingsan karena ucapan Sasuke tadi.

**-ooo-**

"Nggh.. Aku dimana?" tanya Sakura seraya berusaha duduk

"Uh, kepalaku pusing sekali.." Sakura duduk seraya memijat-mijat kepalanya yang berdenyut

Sakura berdiri dan mencari-cari sosok Sasuke disetiap sudut ruangan. "Ini kamar Sasuke". Ia melihat-lihat gambar yang ada di meja belajar Sasuke. Pipinya merona (lagi) ketika melihat gambarnya yang di gambar langsung oleh Sasuke. Yaa, walaupun masih kalah jauh bagusnya dengan gambaran Itachi yang pernah ia lihat.

"Ah, sudahlah!" Sakura melangkah keluar. Baru saja ia membuka pintu, Sasuke sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan pakaian rapi dan senyuman menawan. Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura dan menyuruhnya duduk disamping kolam renang

_Glek_. Sakura merasa gugup.

"Ini, makan dulu kue krim buatanku tadi" Sasuke menyodorkan sepotong kue cokelat dengan krim putih yang membuat lidah harus-segera-mencicipinya

Sakura mulai memakan kue yang diberikan Sasuke tadi. "Berarti, aku pingsan cukup lama, ya?"

"Ya. Lalu, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Tentang perasaanku kepadamu. Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak. Menurutku, semua orang berhak untuk merasakan dan memilikinya"

"Lalu, bolehkah aku memilikimu?" tanya Sasuke dan berhasil membuat pipinya memerah (lagi dan lagi)

Sasuke tertawa melihat bibir Sakura yang belepotan krim itu.

"Ke.. kenapa?" tanya Sakura

"Bolehkah aku menyeka krim yang ada di bibirmu itu?"

"Iy—" _Cup_. Sasuke segera melumat bibir mungil Sakura seraya menjilat(?) krim yang ada di bibir manis Sakura

"Emmhh.." Sakura mendorong pelan dada Sasuke agar menjauh dan melepas ciuman mereka

"Maaf. Tapi, sekarang bibirmu sudah bersih, kan? Hehehe"

"Itu sih namanya MODUS!"

_Telelet, telelet(?)_. Telepon rumah Sasuke terdengar. Sasuke segera mengangkat telepon itu dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

_"Dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Ini dengan siapa, ya?"_

_"Kami dari pihak Rumah Sakit Konoha ingin memberitahu bahwa—"_

_"—Itachi Uchiha, pasien ruangan ICU telah meninggal dunia"_

_Tuutt... Tuuuttt..._

Gagang telepon yang tadinya Sasuke genggam erat langsung jatuh ke lantai dengan elegannya(?). Ia tercengang, mematung seperti kehilangan pikiran dan kesadarannya. Matanya terbelalak dan _tes.. tes.._

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura khawatir

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera menarik tangan Sakura dan menyuruhnya segera masuk ke mobil. Sasuke menginjak pedal gas agar segera tiba di Rumah Sakit

"Aarrggghh! _Shit_!" Sasuke menghentakkan tangannya ke setir mobil setelah melihat jalanan yang macet sehingga mobilnya tidak bisa bergerak dan juga hujan. Ternyata, dunia turut menangis karena kehilangan Itachi.

Sasuke menangis, menjambak rambutnya sendiri, dan tentu mengutuk dirinya karena ceroboh. Bukannya berada disamping Itachi disaat-saat terakhirnya, ia malah memadu kasih dengan Sakura—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting dibanding Itachi—pikirnya.

"Sasuke, kau ini kenapa?! Jangan membuatku khawatir!" Sakura mendesak Sasuke agar bercerita apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Bisa digambarkan, yang ada di otak Sakura hanyalah 'tanda tanya besar'.

**-ooo-**

Langkahnya terhenti diambang pintu. Ruang ICU yang ditempati Itachi kosong. Dimana Itachi?! Dimana?! *Sasuke dan Readers ngejambak author*

"Suster Hinata, dimana kakak saya?!" Sasuke bertanya kepada suster Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ICU Itachi

"Mayatnya sedang di pindahkan ke kamar mayat" jelas sang suster. "Aku turut berduka cita, Sasuke" suster Hinata memegang pundak Sasuke dan segera berlari menyusul perawat yang bertugas membawa mayat Itachi ke kamar mayat

"Jadi... maksudmu... Itachi-kun meninggal dunia?" lirih Sakura yang ikut mematung seperti Sasuke tadi

"Aaarggh!" Sasuke memukul tembok yang ada di hadapannya. Tak peduli tangannya sampai luka sekalipun

**-ooo-**

Air mata pun tak berhenti membasahi pipi si Uchiha bungsu ini. Tangisannya mengiringi pemakaman sang kakak yang dihadiri semua warga sekolahnya. Baik dari Hokkaido ataupun Konoha. Ya memang sulit di percaya mengapa semua warga sekolah Hokkaido—yang jauh-jauh datang dan harus menyeberang lautan(?)—dan Konoha High School—mengingat Itachi baru saja masuk—berbondong-bondong melayat dan berduka cita. Ibaratnya, _gajah mati meninggalkan gadingnya._ Walau raganya telah tiada, namun kebaikan, keramahan, dan kepopulerannya selalu melekat dihati setiap orang yang mengenalnya. Mereka semua kehilangan sosok yang dianggapnya tenang, bijak, dan 'sempurna'. Bahkan, Sakura sampai tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya dan pingsan seusai pemakaman Itachi.

"Sasuke.." seseorang memegang pundak Sasuke. Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang 'tidak mengerti' bahwa ia sedang larut dalam kesedihannya. Ternyata itu Lee.

"Bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu terganggu, tapi, ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu.. tentang Itachi terhadap dirimu"

"Aku sengaja membawa laptop Itachi kemari. Tadi ada petugas rumah sakit yang bilang kalau laptopnya tertinggal di meja ruang ICU. Ya, aku tidak mungkin menyuruhmu untuk kesana. Sehingga aku yang ke rumah sakit dan mengambil laptopnya. Maaf bila aku lancang, tadi aku sempat membuka-buka isi laptopnya. Aku tertarik pada dokumen di _microsoft word _yang sepertinya, itu novel buatannya. Di bagian _Tentang Penulis_, ia menuliskan bahwa novel itu ia tulis selama 4 bulan dan diambil dari kisah nyatanya. Daripada aku cerewet, lebih baik kau baca langsung" jelas Lee panjang lebar. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Lee. Sasuke membaca kalimat per kalimat yang dibuat Itachi. Tampak indah dan enak dibaca.

Air mata Sasuke kembali jatuh setelah membaca sebagian dari seluruh kalimat bagian 'Tentang Penulis';

_Aku menulis novel ini spesial untuk otouto kesayanganku, Sasuke Uchiha. Adik terkonyol (dan terbaik)-ku. Aku sangat menyayanginya, aku memang tidak bisa bertindak kasar kepadanya. Bahkan untuk teriak pun, aku tak sanggup. Aku merasa turut bersalah saat aku menamparnya—untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya—karena ia sedikit menjelek-jelekkan sahabatku. Aku sadar, tidak sepantasnya aku kasar, mengingat ia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya._

_Aku hendak bercerita, dahulu sejak kecil, aku memang sudah bertekad tidak akan membuatnya menangis, galau, ataupun marah—karena aku takut kehilangannya—. Sehingga, saat aku berusia 11 tahun, aku mendonorkan 1 ginjalku agar ia bisa bertahan hidup. Aku tahu, dengan satu ginjal saja bisa membuat kesehatanku tidak seperti sebelumnya. Lagipula, jika aku meninggal lebih dulu, setidaknya, masih ada organ tubuhku yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Yang masih bisa menemaninya kemanapun dia pergi—dengan atau tanpa ragaku._

_Soal kisah cintaku juga aku tuangkan di novel ini. Pertama tentang Konan, sahabat kecilku. Setahun kemudian, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Sakura dan langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke juga menyukai Sakura, aku pun memutuskan untuk menghapus rasa cintaku terhadap Sakura. Demi adikku._

Ia mulai membaca novel. Di halaman pertama isi novel, dijelaskan bahwa Ara, sang tokoh utama, memiliki adik bernama Taka.

Mulai dari masa kecil, saat remaja, saat jatuh cinta pada Anabelle—yang karakternya bila di kehidupan nyatanya adalah Konan—dan kematiannya, pertemuan dengan Tenshi—atau Sakura.

Sasuke tidak sanggup membaca sampai bagian akhir. Ia cukup tertusuk dengan bagian Ara yang harus kehilangan Anabelle karena kecelakaan. Benar-benar seperti kehidupan nyata Itachi dengan sedikit tambahan dan ubahan cerita.

"Terima kasih, Lee. Oh ya, boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sasuke seraya memejamkan matanya

"Apa?" jawab Lee

"Bawa laptop ini pulang dan tolong kemas barang-barangku. Tidakusah bertanya untuk apa. Mengerti?"

**-ooo-**

Sasuke sudah menyiapkan koper berisi baju-baju dan barang-barang berharganya—termasuk barang-barang milik Itachi. Ia segera pindah dari rumahnya agar ia bisa melupakan Sakura. Ia menyesal telah membuat kakaknya itu mengorbankan perasaan cintanya hanya demi makhluk nista seperti dirinya. Seharusnya, bukan ini yang dilakukan Sasuke. Harusnya, dia malah merawat perasaan cintanya terhadap Sakura yang sudah tumbuh didalam hatinya, bukan membuatnya layu, membiarkannya begitu saja. Itu sama saja seperti ia tidak menghargai perasaan kakaknya. Sasuke memang sudah gelap hatinya. Hidupnya sudah dipenuhi dendam tak terbatas karena kematian kakaknya. Kini, ia membenci dirinya sendiri dan menyesal berada didunia ini. Gila.

"Sayonara..." Sasuke mengunci pintu utama rumah dan segera menarik koper besar dan menggendong tas punggungnya itu

Di taksi, ia hanya diam merenung seraya memandangi cincin 'platinum' yang bertuliskan _heiwa _atau 'damai', kalimat favorit Itachi. Cincin itu milik Itachi yang ia temukan di laci kamarnya seusai beres-beres.

"Sudah sampai, Tuan" ujar sang supir. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

"Tidak, biar tas-tas saya saja yang mengambil" jawab Sasuke

Sasuke turun dari taksi seraya membawa tas dan mengeluarkan koper dari bagasi taksi. "Ini _tip_nya"

Sasuke segera mengambil troli tas dan meletakkan 2 koper beserta tas-tasnya, lalu mendorongnya menuju tempat _check in_. Usai menunjukkan bukti pembelian tiket penerbangan, ia jalan menuju terminal B3.

"Ayam, ayam!" terdengar suara teriakan. Sasuke yang merasa 'julukannya' dipanggil itu segera menengok kearah sumber suara

"Bukan." Sasuke bergumam dan menghirup nafas. Lalu, melanjutkan langkahnya seraya terus mendorong trolinya

**-ooo-**

Mungkin, banyak yang bertanya-tanya, bagaimana nasib novel yang Itachi tulis.

Setahun pasca kematian Itachi, Sasuke, demi mengenang kehidupan Itachi, ia mengirim naskah novel tersebut atas nama penulisnya, Itachi Uchiha ke penerbit, tanpa mengubah, menambah, atau mengurangi isi naskah novel agar benar-benar murni tulisan Itachi Uchiha. Ia hanya mendesain cover novel dan memberikan plot atau _summary _di buku bagian belakang.

Beberapa minggu setelah naskah dikirim, ia mendapat kabar dari penerbit, bahwa novel yang Itachi tulis lolos karena kisahnya yang cukup menyentuh dan kalimat yang ia pilih sangat indah. Sasuke hanya tinggal menunggu kurang dari 2 minggu lagi untuk melihat novel yang sengaja ia beri judul "Greatest Live, Ara" ada di toko-toko buku.

"Selamat, Itachi. Jerih payahmu selama 4 bulan untuk menulis novelmu berbuah indah. Novelmu menjadi _best seller _di Jepang dan sudah diterjemahkan kedalam beberapa bahasa" gumam Sasuke disamping pusara Itachi seraya meletakkan sebucket bunga didekat nisannya.

Penghargaan demi penghargaan yang seharusnya Itachi pegang seandainya ia masih hidup, kini terpajang dikamar baru yang Sasuke desain mirip seperti kamar Itachi di Konoha dulu.

_Ditempat lain.._

"Ino, apa kau ada rekomendasi untuk membeli novel bagus?" tanya Sakura kepada Ino. Mereka tengah berjalan-jalan di toko buku.

"Oh ya, aku mendengar berita kalau ada novel yang jadi _best seller _karena kisahnya yang menyentuh. Apa kau minat?" saran Ino

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Sakura balik

"Aku tidak tahu persis, yang kudengar, katanya, novel itu bercerita tentang pengorbanan dan perjuangan hidup. Entahlah" jawab Ino

Sakura menarik tangan Ino menuju rak-rak yang khusus berisi novel _best seller_. "Yang mana novelnya?"

"Nah, yang ini! Aku masih ingat covernya!" seru Ino seraya menunjuk kearah sebuah novel yang covernya berwarna merah dengan pepohonan dan seorang lelaki yang duduk dibawahnya seraya menulis-nulis.

Mata Sakura terbelalak melihat nama "Itachi Uchiha" di bagian bawah covernya. "Kau lihat nama itu? Ingat, kan?" Ino mengangguk dan ikut terkejut

"Pasti Sasuke yang menerbitkannya" gumam Sakura, ia terharu dan merindukan si pantat ayam itu

"Kita beli ini! Biar aku yang bayar!" seru Sakura seraya mengambil 2 buku. Untuknya, dan untuk Ino.

**-ooo-**

_8 tahun kemudian.._

Sekarang, Sasuke bekerja sebagai seorang dosen. Disini, ia terkenal karena cara mengajarnya yang santai namun mudah dipahami. Dan tentu juga karena ketampanannnya itu. Masih muda, tetapi sudah bisa menjadi dosen. Hebat, kan?

Seusai mengajar, ia duduk diruang guru. Menghela dan mengatur nafasnya. Lelah. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya, pergi menuju restoran terdekat.

"_For Jashin's sake_! Kenapa lagi?!" mobil Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti didepan Rumah Sakit. Sasuke pun keluar dari mobil untuk memeriksa keadaan mesinnya

"Butuh bantuan, Sasuke-san?" tanya seseorang yang bersuara melengking

Dor. Darimana orang ini tahu nama Sasuke? Agar tidak penasaran, ia pun menengok kearah orang tersebut

"Sakura-chan?!" pekik Sasuke kaget, ternyata yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah Sakura yang masih mengenakan pakaian ala dokter

Sakura mengangguk. "Terkejut, ya?"

**-ooo-**

"Sudah sekitar 9 tahun kita tak bertemu, dan kau masih seperti yang dulu. Sekarang, aku bekerja sebagai dokter anak di Osaka Infirmary. Kau sendiri?" tanya Sakura seraya menyeruput _strawberry smooth_nya

"Dosen di Japan Technique Institute. Ehm, kau sudah punya berapa anak?" pertanyaan nista keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan membuat Sakura sedikit tertawa. "Hei, kenapa? Tidak ada yang lucu disini, bodoh!"

"Memangnya aku sudah tampak seperti seorang ibu, Pantat Ayam?" ucap Sakura yang memanggil Sasuke dengan ejekannya, dulu

"Wajah dan postur tubuh tidak berpengaruh, Nona Jambu" jawab Sasuke cuek

"Aku masih sendiri. Kalau kau? Sudah hamil berapa bulan isterimu?" pertanyaan autis lagi

"Aku juga.. masih sendiri" jawab Sasuke

"_Souka_" balas Sakura

"Sakura, bila seseorang ada yang melamarmu sekarang, bagaimana? Akan kau terima atau tolak?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura balik seraya menyeruput minumannya

"Karena 'seseorang' itu... Aku" jawab Sasuke yang mengagetkan Sakura hingga membuat ia tersedak

"Dasar, bodoh. Minumnya pelan-pelan!" Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya

Melihat Sakura sudah agak mendingan, Sasuke berlutut kepada Sakura dan menunjukkan cincin platinum yang dulu milik Itachi. "_Marry me, _Sakura"

Sakura memang bukan tipe orang yang suka membuat orang menunggu. "Umm.. _Yes, I will, _Sasuke"

Sasuke pun segera memeluk Sakura. Disaat itu pula, mereka jadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung restoran. "_I love you._"

**THE END**

* * *

Fyuuh, akhirnya selesai juga ya fanfic ini. Yaa walaupun agak sedih, tapi gapapalah. Kan dimana ada awal selalu ada akhir.

Maaf maaf banget yaa kalo ada alur yang sama dengan pengalaman kalian, bahasanya kurang baku, atau nyinetron alias mainstream banget. Saya kan juga manusia :') /digiles

Minta pendapatnya ya. Baik dari keseluruhan cerita ataupun chapter ending ini. Terima kasih juga yang udah mau review + fav-in cerita abal ini. Semoga kalian masuk surga, Aamiin..

* * *

#PromoteSession

**COMING SOON, NEW FANFICTION!**

Siapa sih yang nggak tau Kyuubi Uzumaki? Ya, si gadis tomboy, nekad, tapi sering patah hati dan berjerawat ini lagi mencari cinta sejatinya.

Percaya atau tidak, ada keanehan yang dia alami. Setiap dekat-dekat lelaki yang ia suka, pasti tumbuh satu jerawat. Lah, kenapa tuh? Tapi, setiap nggak lama setelah jerawat itu tumbuh, lelaki yang dia suka malah ninggalin atau nyakitin dia. Apa jerawat itu pertanda sebagai _Early Warning_ kalo lelaki yang dia suka itu bukan cinta sejati dan hanya akan menyakitinya? Atau karena jerawat itu yang bikin lelaki yang dia suka malah nyakitin dia karena nggak tertarik sama Kyuubi?

Yuk! Ikuti kisah lucu dan romantis Kyuubi di "Ratu Jerawat Mencari Cinta"


End file.
